


Deamons and Brothers

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hellhounds, Injured Sam, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, demon, past hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers are thrown into another hunt when they recieve a call from Bobby telling them there's a hunter a few hours away from them that needs help. Upon arrival they learn that she's being stalked by a demon who is out to kill her, and her brother who he's currently possessed. Now with death's starting to pile up, can the brothers save him before he gets his hands on his true prey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The hunt is on

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that doesn't involve anime or a video game, so I hope that you will like it. This story takes place shortly after born under a bad sign.   
> Hope that you'll enjoy reading, and comments are welcome.

It was past midnight when the impala's engines cut off. The parking lot was only lit by a single light that was far to their right as the brothers climbed out of the car. The hunt they'd just taken was a haunting that had given the brothers some troubles. As in both were sleep deprived, and sore from being tossed around like bean bags.

Sam opened the door with a loud creak, pushing the door till it banged quietly off the wall. It didn't even take a minute for the brothers to both drop their gear, and drop dead on the beds. Neither Dean, nor Sam even bothered to flip the lights off. They just left them on as they tried to catch some sleep.

That is, until the phone rang.

Dean groaned at the sound of it, hoping that it wasn't his phone that was ringing, but was proven wrong when Sam spoke up.

'' Dude, answer your phone already.'' There was no mistaking the annoyed tone behind his words. Dean cursed under his breath as he dug in his pocket, pulling out the phone to press the green button. His eyes caught the caller ID, noting that it was someone he could trust as he held the phone up to his ear.

'' Hey, if you haven't noticed Bobby it's like one in the morning here, and we'd like to actually sleep after being used for professional bean bags.'' Dean said, not even trying to hide the fatigue behind his voice.

_'' You think I don't already know that?''_

'' Why are you calling at one in the morning then?'' Dean asked, catching movement on the other bed as Sam moved to sit up.

 _'' I've got a job for you about five hours away.''_ Bobby said, inlaid with the flipping of papers in the background.

'' Alright, lay it on me then.''

_I just got a call from a hunter over in Fairmont. She says her name is Ashley Zarola, and that she used to know you. Is that true?''_

'' Zarola?'' Dean pondered the name, running it through his memory until he landed on one from almost three years prior. When Sam had still been in college, he and their dad had worked a case with the Zarola's, and he'd met Ashley there. '' Yeah, I remember her. What does she have to do with this?''

_'' Well she called me not long ago, saying that she needed to get a hold of you. Apparently she's got a case on her hands over there, and she'd like some help.''_

'' Why not check if another hunter is closer to the area? We were heading south after this to escape the snow.'' Dean said, remembering the mid January storms that were starting to roll through the Appalachians, and heading straight towards them.

_'' Dean, she asked specifically for you guys. She said you'd be able to help her and her brother without bringing harm to him.''_

'' Bringing harm to _him?_   What does that even mean?'' Dean asked.

_'' Hell if I know. So are you going to take it or what?''_

Dean pondered his options, running over scenarios of what she may be after that could bring harm to _him._ Who ever _him_ is at least. Dean glances over at Sam, noting how he was watching with curious worry. Dean took the phone away from his ear for a moment, covering the receiver with his hand as he turned to face Sam.

'' There's a hunt about five hours west from here. Want to take it before heading south?'' Dean asked.

'' That's your call Dean. It seems you know the person in this case.'' Sam said, curiosity never fading as he spoke. Dean let a quick smile graze his face as he held the phone back up to his ear.

'' We'll take it. Now where did you say she is again?'' Dean asked.

_'' She lives in Fairmont, WV. I'll send you the address.''_

'' Good.'' The other line went dead when Bobby hung up on them, and Dean replaced the cell phone to his pocket.

'' Dean, what was that about?'' Sam asked, watching his brother as he whipped at his tired eyes. 

'' That was Bobby. We've got a hunt over in the mountain state he wants us to take.'' Dean said, standing from the bed to find his duffle bag. '' Apparently a hunter I met about three years ago is in trouble, and she's asked for our help.'' Dean explained.

'' So when are we going?'' Sam asked, standing to find his own bag, and laptop to plot the fastest course for the mornings drive.

'' Fairmont WV.''

 

\---

 

There was very little sleep that night between the brothers. The proof of that was the fact that Sam was out like a light in the passenger seat, and Dean was having to nurse a large coffee just to keep his eyes open. It didn't take them long to run into the snow storms that had been predicted the day before. Snow was already blanketing the highway they were riding, leaving tire tracks as his only clue to where the road was. To Dean, it made it easier for him to stay awake. It gave him something to focus on aside from the hunt, and his connection to this _Ashley Zarola._ If he wasn't mistaken, it was helping better than the coffee was.

Well there was that, and the fact that the impala was currently trying to fishtail on him when he hit a bump.

The bump was large enough to force Sam awake, causing him to jump up as Dean tried to get the car back under control.

'' Dean, what the hell did you do?'' Sam asked, fatigue still lingering in his slightly panicked voice.

'' I didn't do anything.'' Dean said.'' This road has gone to shit, that's what happened.'' Dean said, feeling the car move back under his control. '' Were are the plows to clear this road?'' He mumbled.

'' Clearly not here.'' Sam said, sitting up the best he could. There was a loud pop from his shoulders, proving that sitting the way he was in the seat was not a smart idea. '' Must be in town clearing the roads.'' Sam said, noting just how close they were to Fairmont. They'd left the hotel room at about 7 a.m. that morning, but thanks to the snow it had taken them much longer than just five hours to get there. Sam glanced down at his watch, noting the time read almost 3 a.m.

'' That does no good to us till we're actually in the town Sammy.'' Dean said, not daring to take his eyes off the road.

'' It's Sam.'' He grumbled.

'' I heard that.'' Dean said.

'' Jerk.''

'' Bitch.''

Silence fell until they spotted the exit to enter Fairmont.

'' Dean?''

'' Yeah.''

'' Who exactly is this Ashley chick that we're going to help?'' Sam asked, turning to look at his brother.

'' Ashley?.... Well, for starters she's a hunter.''

'' That's a no brain er Dean.''

'' Whatever. Anyway, I met her about three years ago when Dad and I helped her family on a hunt for some werewolves. It was all going well, before... Well, lets not get into that.'' Dean said. Sam immediately became suspicious about the girl.

'' What happened to them?'' Sam asked.

'' Lets just say her father bit it. So now there's only two of them. There's Ashley, and there's her older brother Thomas. I think he's about your age.'' Dean said, glancing at Sam when he came to a stop light.

'' So if she has an older brother, than why does she need our help?'' Sam asked.

'' Well for one her brother isn't as much of a hunter as he is a man at finding information for her hunts. Plus, from what Bobby told me this morning, she hasn't seen him in over a week.'' Dean said.

'' So that's our job? To help her find Thomas?'' Sam asked.

'' Not exactly.'' Dean said. '' Ashley had told Bobby that When her brother had returned home all of the devils traps she had laid out were destroyed, and Thomas had tried to attack her. Basically, he tried to kill her.''

'' Was he possessed?''

'' Bingo. Ashley said his eyes were pitch black, and he wasn't even acting like himself. So to sum it all up, we've got a demon who's out for blood.'' Dean said.

'' Did she say if there was a reason for one to be after her?'' Sam asked.

'' No.''

 

\---

 

_Three years prior._

_The impala rolls up to the parking lot of an old motel just outside New York City.The engine rumbled loudly as it slowly came to a halt beside a large, and rather old looking van. There were three people standing outside of it, the youngest clearly being the only female there.The engine to the impala cut off, and out stepped John, and Dean Winchester. The oldest of the three outside the van walks straight over to John, shaking the mans hand._

_'' Thanks for coming out to help us.''  the man said, giving John's hand a squeeze as he pulled back._

_'' We're happy to help however we can.'' John said. He glanced over his shoulder, watching Dean come up behind him. '' Luke, I'd like you to meet my eldest son, Dean.''_

_'' Eldest? There's a younger one?'' Luke questioned._

_'' He's not much of a hunter I guess you could say.'' John said, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from behind him. Dean always got that way when he'd say something like that about Sam, but as far as he was concerned his son ran away._

_'' Well then it's nice to meet you Dean. I'm Luke Zarola. Those two there are my kids. Meet Thomas, and Ashley Zarola.'' Luke stepped aside, to let him see the two kids. Thomas had a smile plastered to his face, but Ashley wasn't smiling. She seemed more distant, almost afraid to look at Dean and John._

_'' So, how many attacks have there been since we last spoke?'' John asked, pulling Dean out of his one sided staring contest with Ashley._

_'' There have been three more attacks. One for each day you took to drive out here.'' Luke said._

_'' I believe that there may be more than one Werewolf. The way they attacks are being pulled points to there being at least three if not more.'' Thomas spoke up._

_'' Are you sure? If there are three then we have no time to waste with what little daylight is left.'' John said._

_'' John, if Thomas wasn't sure about this we wouldn't have called you out here in the first place.'' Luke said._

_'' Then we have no time to loose. Let's get started.''  John said. As they all began to head for the motel room's rented out, Dean overheard Ashley say something to her brother behind him._

_'' I thought we weren't inviting them.''_

_'' Relax little sis. They won't notice.''_

_'' The last person did.''_

_'' Because you let them notice.''_

_'' It wasn't my fault.''_

_Dean didn't understand what they meant at all, but brushed it off as a young adult thing. Ashley could only be about 18 or so. Dean chose to ignore it as he followed them to the rooms, listening to the flip of something metal behind him. Must've been a switch blade or something.  
_


	2. Meet Ashley Zarola

The snow in town wasn't any better than it had been while driving in. Dean had to drive as slow as a snail just to keep traction on the hills he had to drive up and down to reach where Ashley lived. Every time the car's wheels would spin out under them Dean would grip the steering wheel with white knuckles, and Sam would be gripping the door with similar white knuckles. Dean swore that if he hadn't seen the address he'd been given that morning just up ahead, he'd be pulling over to take a breather before his anxiety took over.The impalas wheels did spin when he parked the car, and he cut the engine hoping that it was close enough to the curb for them to keep from getting hit, or toed away. 

'' So. This is the place?'' Sam asked, eyeing the small house to his right.

'' Yep. Bobby said this was the address Ashley gave him.'' Dean said, letting the winter chill into the car when he opened his door. The chill was followed by snow flakes that were falling quite heavily. They were large clumps as they fell, and they stuck to just about anything. They were sticking to the brothers clothes, and hair, and it was starting to cover the impalas hood already.

'' Think we will be able to get out of here again if the need arises?'' Sam asked, watching the snow that was sticking to the hood, and his brothers hair.

'' We'll deal with that when the time comes.'' Dean said, already walking around the car to head for the house.

The small house was rather old for its age. It was a baby blue color on the outside, with green outlining the windows on the top and bottom floor. All of the blinds were drawn on said windows, and the tiny one that was at the top of the door. Aside from the drawn blinds, it seemed like any normal house a family would grow up in. The brothers climbed the stone steps to the house, finally stepping out of the snowfall, and onto the covered porch. Dean had to hold back a laugh when Sam shook his head, sending snow flying from his hair in all directions.

The death stare he received for it afterwards wasn't worth it.

Dean stepped forward to the door, opening the screen door, and knocking three times on the thick wooden door.

'' Hello.'' There was no answer. Dean glanced back to Sam, who only shrugged his shoulders when they didn't get a response. '' Hello..... Ashley, it's us?'' Dean knocked again, louder this time. '' It's Dean Winchester Ashley, you called Bobby telling him you needed to talk.'' Dean said. Silence followed, and Dean stepped back from the door. If it hadn't been for the silent click of the lock, Dean would've kicked the door in.

'' Come in.'' They heard a soft voice say. Dean didn't argue, gripping the icy door handle in his hand as he twisted it. The door swung inwards, letting warm air greet them as they stepped inside. It hadn't even been five seconds before there was something falling from above their heads. The brothers looked up in time to find a bucket of holy water falling on them. The water soaked their clothes, sending a shocking chill through their bodies as the cold air from outside ran over them.

'' What the hell!?'' Sam yelled, shaking his head which sent water flying around him.

'' Very funny Ashley. You're just as paranoid as I remember.'' Dean said, rubbing the water out of his eyes.

'' After the week that I've had, you wouldn't believe what wonders that trick has done.'' The voice wafted in from a doorway that was leading towards what looked to be a kitchen. There were soft footsteps padding towards the room, and then there was a girl standing in the doorway.

Ashley stood at about five foot five, or not much shorter than Dean was. Her long brown hair was being held back in long french braids that were partially hid by a black and white beanie. Dress wise, she was dressed like any hunter would. Ratty blue jeans, long Gray and pink sleeved shirt, denim vest with a hood, and what looked to be high tops. Even with her shirt covering it, Dean could see the sheath for her hunting knife sticking out from her belt loop.

'' I can imagine.'' Dean said.

'' And who might this one be?'' Ashley asked, stepping forward with towels already in her hand. She offered one to Dean, and then turned towards Sam. '' I don't think I've ever met you before.'' She said.

'' You haven't.'' Sam said, taking the offered towel with thanks.

'' Ashley, this is my brother Sam.'' Dean said. '' Sam, this is Ashley.''

'' It's nice to meet you Sam.'' Ashley said, holding a hand out to shake his. '' Dean mentioned you once last time we met.''

'' Nice to meet you to.'' Sam said, gripping her hand in a firm shake. Sam felt her hand suddenly jerk in his own, and when his grip let up she pulled her hand close to her chest. There was a strange look in her eyes, one that spoke of pity. Ashley turned away for a second, taking a deep breath before turning back.

'' If you'd like, I've got a fresh pot of coffee made. Would you like some?'' Ashley asked, ignoring the stare she got from Sam.

'' That would be fantastic.'' Dean said, a hint of pure joy in his voice at the thought of getting caffeine that hadn't gone cold in under five minutes.

'' Wonderful. I'll go get it.'' Ashley turned to walk back to the kitchen, yelling back to them as she disappeared through the door. '' You can come into the kitchen, but please excuse the mess. I've been rather busy trying to track Thomas.'' Ashley said.

Sam waited until Ashley was out of ear shot before turning to face Dean.

'' Dean. What the hell was that?'' Sam asked.

'' What was what?'' Dean asked.

'' You saw the way she acted when I shook her hand. What was that?'' Sam asked, not wanting to take no for an answer.

'' I'll explain later Sammy. Now come one, she's offering us free coffee.'' Dean said, walking straight towards the doorway. Sam grumbled at the name.

'' It's Sam, Dean.''

'' Whatever, bitch.''

'' Jerk.''

 

\---

 

The mugs of fresh coffee were steaming hot when Ashley set them in front of the brothers. Dean gratefully took a long swig of it, but Sam just stared at the black liquid, deap in thought.

'' I'm sorry that you had to drive through this weather to get to me. I thought that you were closer from what Bobby told me on the phone.'' Ashley said, holding her mug between her cold hands. '' If I'd known I would've told you to hold out until the storms passed to drive here.'' She added.

'' Well we got here none the less. Now, mind filling us in on what exactly happened?'' Dean asked, taking another grateful swallow of his coffee.

'' I think another matter needs settling before your brother there explodes from confusion and curiosity.'' Ashley said, pointing at Sam who immediately looked up to them.

'' Yeah. I'd like to know why you acted the way you did when I shook you hand.'' Sam said, finally grabbing the mug in front of him. '' You'd like to explain?''

'' I'd be happy to.'' Ashley admitted. '' You see. My mother was a psychic growing up. She had the ability of telepathy, but found that it vanished shortly before I was born. I never knew about what truly happened until after I turned five. Somehow, her ability passed through her, leaving her mind completely, and went straight into me at the time of my birth. Now I have the ability to read peoples minds, and my powers are beginning to grow stronger with my age.'' Ashley said.

'' A psychic? Could it be possible that-''

'' Before you even finish that sentence,'' Ashley cut in,'' I will let you know that that freaky yellow eyed son of a bitch did not touch me when I was a baby. There was no fire in my nursery, or a fire that would've caused my mothers death. She died because she grew ill while pregnant with me. If he had been the one to give me these powers, my father probably would've gone mad tracking him down.'' Ashley said, her voice growing in anger and sadness as she spoke.

Silence fell over the group. No one dared to speak for the longest time, or at least until Ashley finally spoke up.

'' OK. Now that we've met the elephant in the room, would you like to hear why I need your help on this case?'' Ashley asked.

'' Yep, but, would you mind if I can speak to my brother alone for a moment?'' Sam asked.

'' This is the last time, or I'll just start explaining, and you pay the price if you don't listen.'' Ashley said, taking her mug and walking towards the next room. The door shut so she couldn't hear them, but that didn't mean that she couldn't use her abilities to listen in. So Sam would have to tread lightly on what he'd say.

'' Dean. Why didn't you tell me about this?'' Sam asked, looking at his brother with betrayal in his eyes.

'' I thought it wasn't important for you to know.'' Dean admitted.'' I just barely learned about it the first time I met her.''

'' Yeah, well something like that is rather important Dean. We're working with a psychic who could've very well been just like me.'' Sam said.

'' She just told you that she's not one of the yellow eyed demons works. She's born with her powers Sammy, not given through what ever he did to you.'' Dean said.

'' It's not just that Dean. Her powers could be the reason that this demon is after her in the first place.'' Sam said.

'' And f it is then we'll stop it before he can get his grubby little hands on her.''

'' And what if we're to late? What do we do if the demon reaches her before we can reach it?'' Sam asked.

'' It's our job, Sammy. We're going to catch it first, before he can kill her.'' Dean said.'' We will catch this thing. We'll hunt him down like we do everything else that goes bum in the night, and keep her from loosing all she has left.'' Dean seemed to recoil at his last words, and he turned away from Sam with a look that yelled _oh shit I said to much._

'' All she has left? What do you mean?'' Sam asked.

'' It's nothing. Can we get back to the point?'' Dean asked, turning back to his brother with that look still on his face.

'' I believe the point was to get your help to save Thomas.'' The brothers turned to the door to see Ashley standing there. She had a smug look on her face that shouted _I heard every word of that, and I'm going to stop it now before it gets any worse._

'' Now if you boys wouldn't mind. It's time to ditch arguing with yourselves, and time to pick up the reason why I asked for you to be here.'' Ashley said. Sam glared at his brother, whispering that this talk wasn't over as Ashley walked back to her seat, returning her mug to the sink before taking her seat. '' I really need your help.''

'' So your brother, Thomas, he's in trouble?'' Dean asked, already figuring what she would tell them. They had to get the full story of what happened from her, instead of going off the bits and pieces Bobby had told them over the phone.

'' I need your help because Thomas is possessed by a demon who wants me dead.''

 

\---

 

_The map laid out on the motel table was littered with red dots pointing out where all the werewolf attacks had taken place. Dean had to admit, Ashley and Thomas made a great team. The older brother finding all the information, and the younger sister plotting it all into it's proper place. It was much like the way he and Sam would work together, but the roles were reversed in their case._

_'' Ashley, another red point near the warehouse district.'' Thomas said, looking over the screen of his laptop to see his hunched over sister._

_'' Right.'' She mumbled, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face as she took the red sharpie and plotted another point. In total there were about five, the newest one making six. That meant at least two attacks in the last three days, maybe even more from the way Thomas was pouring through the reports of attacks to do with dead people missing their hearts._

_There was a metal clang from over Dean's shoulder, a reminder that his father, and Luke were working on loading the guns with the life saving silver bullets. The only way to kill a werewolf._

_'' Another point right next to the last one.'' Thomas said. '' Look's like this guy just died last night. They're getting more frequent about killing.'' He mumbled._

_'' Right.'' Ashley quickly plotted the point, and moved back to what looked like a journal. To Dean it looked like she was writing down information on these attacks, much like what his dad did in his own journal._

_'' What you writing there?'' Dean asked, finally picking up the nerve to ask her something. Ashley never responded as she finished writing something down, and then returning it to her  bag that lay at the foot of the bed she sat on. '' Are you going to answer me?'' Still no response._

_'' She doesn't talk much unless she knows you.'' Dean turned to Thomas who was now standing from where he'd been sitting. His laptop was closed tightly on the bed, making it obvious that his searching was done. '' 'm probably one of the only people she can talk to without freaking out.''  He admitted, smiling when Ashley gave him a glare that screamed you're dead._

_'' Ok then. What's up with that journal then?'' He asked._

_'' It's her supernatural journal. She writes down everything she fights inside it, so that if she encounters it again she doesn't have to search much.'' Thomas eyed the bag her journal was in, letting a sigh pass her lips. '' As it is. I need to find her a new one. That's not a spiral bound ready to fall apart that is.'' Thomas said._

_'' Try a leather bound one then.'' Dean suggested._

_'' Really.''_

_'' Yeah. Dad uses one all the time, since I was a id, and it hasn't fallen apart yet.'' Dean said._

_'' I'll keep that in mind.'' Thomas said, thanking Dean for the suggestion._

_'' Now if you kids are done talking about a stupid journal.'' Thomas and Dean looked up to see Luke walking over to them. He held out a gun to each of them, and they took it without question. '' We've got work to do.''_

_'' Dean, you're staying with me.'' John immediately said._

_'' Thomas. You'll be searching on your own son. While Ashley.'' Luke turned towards his daughter who stood from the bed to take her gun from her father. '' You're going to stick with me on this one.'' Luke said._

_'' Yes dad.'' Ashley said._

_'' Let's get moving.''_


	3. Nightmares, and Badges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this story so far. I'm hoping to get at least one chapter posted every week if not more. Happy reading.

'' My brother's been possessed by a demon, ad I don't know where he is.'' Ashley said, ringing her hands nervously on the table.

'' Can you tell us exactly what happened?'' Sam asked her.

'' I had returned home from a hunt up north from here. At the time I was exhausted, and didn't pay any attention to the way the door had been unlocked when I got there. I simply strode in with my duffel over my shoulder, and collapsed on he couch. It didn't take more than a few minutes for my brothers footsteps to fill my ears. He was running down the stairs when I realized something was off.'' Ashley said.

'' The devil's traps?'' Dean asked.

'' All marked up like claws had run over them. Then I noticed the salt lines I'd laid for Thomas when I left were completely destroyed. As in whipped up, and tossed around like a busted bag of flour. Thomas was soon in the living room, standing right about there.'' Ashley pointed to the doorway behind where Dean was sitting. The brothers turned to see the spot, right in front of the window that was letting little to no light in with the blinds drawn the way they were. '' He seemed normal at first, but then I realized he wasn't normal. He was acting strangely. He wasn't acting like the sweet Thomas I grew up with. He tried to yell at me, telling me that I wasn't supposed to be back yet. He said something about me ruining his plans for me, and then he struck.''

'' What did he do to you?'' Dean asked.

'' He tried to stab me with my own knife here.'' Ashley said, pulling at the sheath around her belt loop. '' I fought back the best I could. He got me good on the arm, and I had to get a few stitches after it. Thomas fled after I thre a flask of holy water on him. He cried out as his eyes turned jet black, and then he ran for the door. Before I could grab him to get into his head he was gone. He stole my truck to, so I've been stuck here.'' Ashley said.

'' So you have no clue where he could've gone?'' Sam asked.

'' No. If I did I would be tracking him with a hijacked car.'' Ashley admitted, setting her hands flat on the table.

'' So what's the plan then?'' Dean asked, eyeing Ashley.

'' There's someone in town that I think may know where he is, but before we go to talk to him I think you two boys need some sleep.'' Ashley said.

'' What?'' They both said.

'' I don't have to use my psychic powers to tell that you guys are exhausted. You look ready to kill over at the thought of sleep.'' Ashley said, noting how the brothers were slouching over. Sam in particular was sporting some heavy bags under his eyes. Ashley cringed at the thought of just how exhausted they must feel, knowing all to well how the job of being a hunter can take the life right out of you.

'' It's not even close to five yet. There's no way that I'm sleeping yet.'' Dean said, lifting the mug to take another swig of coffee before realizing that his mug was empty already.

'' You want some more?'' Ashley asked, a laugh present in her voice as she smiled at him.

'' If you wouldn't mind?'' Ashley held her hand out, and Dean expertly slid the glass across the table to her. She caught it just before it could fall off the edge to her right, and she spun around with it to find the coffee pot.

'' You want any Sam?'' Ashley asked, glancing back towards the table.

'' I'm fine, thank you.'' Sam said, hoping that he didn't sound rude towards her.

'' Strange. You're just like Thomas.'' Ashley said, turning to bring Dean his second cup of coffee. '' He only ever drank one, and then it was running on fumes for the rest of the day.'' Ashley set the mug in front of Dean, who took it with a quiet thanks as he reached for the sugar container she kept on the table.

'' Ashley. Do you know of anywhere the demon may have taken Thomas?'' Sam asked, drawing her back to the topic at hand.

'' Not really. There are many places that the demon could've taken him to hide in. I only know so many, and half of them aren't even here in Fairmont.'' Ashley said. '' Although. Knowing the way the demon went after me, it won't be long before he begins to cause trouble to draw me in.'' Ashley said. '' Can't ever stay out of a hunt.''

'' Well that's why we're here Ashley. To avoid something like that happening. That Demon's not going to lay a hand on you, or keep your brother for himself.'' Dean said.

'' I don't think I could ever thank you enough for coming back here to help me.'' Ashley said.

'' It's what we do.'' Sam said.

'' We save people. And we hunt things.'' Dean said. The smile he got out of Ashley was bright, and full of hope, but neither brother knew how long that smile would stay.

 

\---

 

_The pictures were horrifying in his mind._

_Half the time he couldn't make out what they were at all. Photos of a gory death, sometimes of a family, and other times someone that he knew very well._

_Dean._

_Ashley._

_There pictures stood out the most in his mind._

_Then Thomas made an appearance._

_Then someone he'd never met flashed before his eyes._

_The girl looked to be about his age. She was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Jess. Her hair was pencil straight, and cut short so it wasn't much longer than her chin. It was pulled up in a ponytail of sorts, and she was wearing a pendant around her neck. The pendant had a devils trap on it, and  was almost as large as a small cell phone._

_Then the image changed._

_The girl was dead. Her hair soaked in blood. Her clothes torn to shreds, and her neck torn open in the side. They were fang marks, from a vampire none the less._

_Then Thomas showed again._

_His eyes shown black. Dark and menacing as he smiled at him. It was like he could see him, even though this was clearly a dream, right?_

_Thomas held a hand to his lips, like he was motioning for him to be quiet, and then a gun was held out towards something behind him. The gun fired, and then the image changed again._

_Ashley was standing there, and she was screaming. Screaming, but no sound came forth._

_Then he saw Dean._

_Dean was yelling his name at the top of his lungs, and his vision went red as an excruciating pain shot up through his right arm, and back. Then the girl flashed once more, screaming something that he just barely caught._

**_save them!_ **

_The pain took over, and a scream tore through his throat.  
_

 

_\---_

 

'' Sam! Wake up already!''

Sam shot up off the surface of the bed with a start. The scream that had just erupted from his throat was still echoing off the walls as he felt the cold sweat that was covering his body. He was breathing so fast that he thought his lungs were going to burst from his chest, as well as his heart. It was beating so hard that it had already chosen to try and jump out of his chest.

'' Sam, come on man! Look at me!''

He could barely hear Dean shouting his name, to preoccupied in untangling himself from the sheets covering him. His head was spinning, his ears were ringing, and he couldn't control his heart beat. It felt like the sheets were strangling him, but then again maybe he was right because Dean was pulling at something that had managed to wrap around his neck. When it was gone, he found that he could breath again. His hear rate was slowly coming back down, and he could finally hear what his brother was saying.

'' Can you hear me Sammy?'' Dean asked, laying a hand on Sam's shoulder. He tried to speak, but nothing would come out, so he shook his head instead.

'' Is everything alright?'' The door opened quickly, and Ashley rushed in, flipping the lights on to illuminate the situation. '' I heard screaming. I thought you guys were in trouble.''

'' It's alright Ashley.'' Dean said. '' Sammy here just had a nightmare, that's all.''

Ashley slowly stepped towards the bed, letting her baggy pajamas ruffle around her thin form.

'' Does he get them often?'' Ashley asked, kneeling beside the bed.

'' Define often?'' Dean said, looking back to Sam when he felt his brothers eyes boring into him. '' Let's just say he gets them every now and then.''

'' Do you want to talk about it?'' Ashley asked, watching as Sam ran a shaky hand through his drenched hair. Ashley waited for a response, but none came. She reached out to lay a hand on Sam's arm for comfort, but he jerked when her hand barely brushed against him. She pulled her hand back, holding it in a fist on her lap.

'' I.... I saw Thomas.'' Sam muttered.

'' You what?''

'' Thomas... He, he attacked someone with a gun.'' Sam said.

'' Did you see who he attacked?'' Dean asked, worry present in his voice.

'' No..... It..... I don't know.'' Sam shook his head, flashes of his brother screaming his name filled his vision as he shut his eyes. '' That's all I saw... I'm pretty sure that's all I saw.'' Sam said.

'' Are you sure?'' Dean asked.

Sam shook his head in response, not trusting his voice at the moment.

'' If you remember anything else, tell us.'' Ashley said. She was bout to say something else, but a crackling from the other room caught her off guard. '' Hold up a second.'' Ashley stood from the floor, almost sprinting from the room towards the crackling.

'' Wonder what that's about?'' Dean mumbled. The brothers looked to each other, one look being all they needed to say. They were up in seconds, going after Ashley to find what she was doing.

They found her in one of the rooms that she had filled to the brim with tombs, and other books she'd collected with her family. There was a large radio sitting on the lone table placed in the corner. She was fiddling with a knob on it, which was bringing a voice in from the loud static that rung out. The voice was so faint you could barely hear it, but she had trained her ears to hear it just fine.

_'' We need police at the convenient store on third street. Shots have been fired. Man down, man down!''_

'' Ashley, what's going on?'' Dean asked. Ashley looked up to them, and there was no mistaking the fear that was in her eyes. Then the radio cracked again, and that fear grew to pure terror.

_'' Suspect is believed to be armed and dangerous. Wearing a navy blue hoodie with blue jeans, standing about five foot nine, and short cropped blonde hair.''_

'' Thomas.'' She mumbled.

'' What?''

'' That's Thomas... I know where he's been, and it's not a good thing.'' Ashley said. '' I believe we've just lost our informant.''

 

\---

 

The tie looks like it was ready to strangle him when he tightened it under the collar of the white button up. The _monkey suit,_ as Dean liked to call it, was his least favorite thing to wear. However, for a job such as theirs, it was necessary to have one on hand.

'' Dean, can you stop hogging the bathroom? I still have to get a shower!'' Sam shouted in, annoyance in his voice. Dean grumbled as he turned to leave, passing his brother and his armful of _monkey suit_ clothing.

'' So you think Ashleys right about who was attacked at that store?'' Dean asked, hearing the bathroom door shut behind him.

'' Guess we'll have to find out. She knows this area better than us, so she must have an idea as to who would've been attacked.'' Sam said, turning the shower on. Dean began to count.

'' One.... Two.... Three.''

'' Dean! You used up all the hot water!'' Sam yelled.

'' Should've grabbed a shower before me then.'' Dean said, turning to walk down the stairs. He couldn't help but laugh when he heard the annoyed growl come from the bathroom as he took one step at a time.

'' Well look what the cat dragged in.''

Dean started at the voice, turning while on the last step to gaze at the person staring back at him. Ashley's hands were on her hips, leaning to one side as she smiled up at him.

'' I was starting to think you boys would take all day.'' Ashley said, the smile standing out further as they talked.

'' Well you'll have to wait a little while longer, because Sammy up there only just ogt in the shower.'' Dean said.

'' I heard that!'' Came a shout from upstairs.

'' Sure you did.'' Dean yelled back.

'' I swear. You guys get along in the strangest ways.'' Ashley said.

'' Well, when you're stuck around each other for as long as we've been, you get used to it.''

Ashley turned to go back over to the couch, letting the denim jacket she wore over a nice top, and black dress pants flutter out. Her shoes, which were a faded pair of high tops, scuffed on the ground.

'' Shouldn't you be a little more dressed up than that?'' Dean asked, slowly following her towards the couch she sat on.

'' It's a small town Dean. Everyone knows everyone. I'm the one who's slipped through that system, and I'd like for it to stay that way.'' Ashley said. '' So if I fly under the profile, then they'll never know it's me. Besides.'' Ashley kicks back on the seat, pulling her leg over the other to rest their. '' As far as they know I'm just a cop. That's what my town badge says for when I work here in town.''

'' Good job.'' Dean complimented, taking a seat in one of the arm chairs to wait for his brother to finally be ready. '' We move around so much that having a set badge for a specific town never works.'' Dean said.

'' Well since I only work the east cost, and my brother stays here in town, it's helpful to have a set root to return to. The badge helps keep me a part of the community even if its illegal.'' Ashley said.

'' So you grew up here?'' Dean asked.

'' Yep. When ever I wasn't on a hunt I was here. My brother and I would stay here when my father had work that wasn't to far. We even attended the nearby schools.'' Ashley said. '' Although the rivalry between the schools is just ridiculous.'' She commented. '' You're either a polar bear, or a bee in this town. I bounced between the two a lot.''

'' You must've gotten sick of it after a while. We changed schools so much it was almost a miracle for Sam to actually graduate the way he did.'' Dean commented.

'' At least he did.'' Ashley said. '' I dropped out to follow my dads footsteps.'' Ashley admitted.

'' So Ashley. Think you can tell me anything about the guy you think Thomas attacked?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah. He use to be a hunter. That is, before he lost his leg. His name is Carl Summers, and he, along with Thomas, would help me with getting information on my hunts.'' Ashley said. '' It's been at least a month since I last called him though. I've been on the road so long I just haven't had time to call him.''

'' You two were close, weren't you?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah. He was kind of a replacement father figure after..... well I'd rather not talk about it.'' She mumbled.

'' I understand.'' Dean said, remembering all to well of what had happened those three years ago.

'' Anyway. I bet that if he's not dead, Thomas..... No, that demon, will use him for leverage. He'll use him to get to me.'' Ashley said.

'' It won't work. We won't let him get his hands on you.'' Dean said.

'' I hope so.'' Ashley said.

The two hear the shower shut off upstairs, and Ashley turns her head towards the clock sitting on the far wall.

If was almost 9:30. They had to get going soon.

 " Hey Dean. Can I ask you something?" Ashley asked.

" Sure."

" What happened to your dad?" She asked,  eyeing Dean with an expectant look. Dean let out a nervous cough. He wasn't expecting her to ask that at all. However, he pushed his shock aside, and answered her question.

" He, uh.... Well, he died almost a year ago." Dean said, a sad look filling his eyes. 

" Oh.... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have,"

" It's alright, Ashley. I'm doing ok." Dean said, flashing a quick smile her way. 

Ashley smiles back, but her smile fell as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Sam emerged in seconds, tightening the tie around his neck. 

" Looking good Sam.'' Ashley commented, noting that Sam looked really good in his suit.

'' Thanks, I guess.'' Sam said. Ashley flashed him a smile, but the smile fell when she realized that Sam was staring at something. '' Sam. What's the matter?'' She asked.

'' Your necklace.'' He muttered. '' I remember seeing your necklace.''

Ashley's eyes shot down to her pendant. A locket of sorts that had a devils trap carved into it. She gripped it tightly, and shoved it down under her top so he couldn't see it anymore. She turned away from Sam, and went back over to the couch to grab her badge.

'' Ashley?''

'' Don't. It's none of your business were I got this locket.'' Ashley said, turning back to Sam. '' Let's get going already. We need to find out what happened last night.'' Ashley was walking to the door before Sam, or Dean could stop her. Dean was on his feet quickly, and walked over to stand beside Sam.

'' Dude, what was that all about?'' Dean asked, eyeing his brother.

'' I recognized her locket. I saw it in my dream last night.'' Sam said, whipping a hand over his face to clear his head.

'' Well, just forget about it. It's something that I know she wouldn't want to talk about.'' Dean smacked Sam in the chest, already walking towards the door with the impala keys in his hand. '' Now lets get going already Sammy.''

'' It's Sam.'' He grumbled, following his brother out the door.


	4. Shots Fired for Memory

The impala rumbles to a halt as Dean pulls into the snow covered parking lot of the run down convenient store. The brothers finally got a good look at the store, and were pretty shocked to see that it was so small.

'' That store is so small. How do you people live here with such a small store?'' Dean asked, eyeing the store with surprise.

'' There are many more stores than this one around town. It helps to draw in more money for the town.'' Ashley said, leaning forward from the back seat. '' Just be glad that you found it.''

'' Alright. Remember the plan?'' Dean asked.

'' Right. I'm just a local officer who was told to bring you boys down here for an investigation on a spree of murders that my brother is NOT involved in, but is thought to be.'' Ashley said.

'' That's not what he said.'' Sam said.

'' It's close enough for me.'' Dean said, stuffing his badge inside his suit pocket. The doors creaked loudly when they opened letting the three hunters pour outside. The doors closed with the same groan and creak, slamming against the frame as they shut. The walk over to the door was quiet, the only words exchanged being when they ducked under the police tape to get into the crime scene. A quick flash of their forged badges stopped any questions the people, and officers had about them.

They were easily able to slip through after flashing the badges. They walked straight up tot eh front desk were police officers were standing with the owner of the store.

'' Excuse me, gentleman?'' Ashley asked, stepping up to the officers like she owned the place. The men turned to face her, a look of surprise on their faces as they faced her, and the Winchesters. Ashley suddenly got a sinking feeling in her gut, and knew she had to make this as quick as she could before they became suspicious.

'' What are you doing here?'' one of the officers asked.

'' I believe I'm here on official business.'' Ashley said. She wasted no time reaching for her fake badge, and flipped it open for the officers to see. The badge only remained open long enough for them to see the insignia, being the metal badge, then Ashley returned it to her jacket pocket. '' Officer Ashley Barten's. Reporting from command.''

'' Who are these two with you, miss Barten?'' One of the oficers asked, clearly not pleased with her bringing them in. Considering that she hadn't been cuffed yet, she was on a role.

'' I was told to lead these two agent's here to see you.'' Ashley said, pointing a thumb behind her back at the Winchester brothers. '' I would suggest that you listen to what they have to ask you fine gentleman.'' Ashley said, venom laced in her voice at the last words. The men were suddenly stiff as boards, on edge when they realized that they'd been dealing with feds instead of what they thought were insurance folks or something along those lines.

'' Officers.'' Dean and Sam brushed past Ashley, letting her stand behind them as they flashed their badges. '' Detectives Thompson, and Randal. FBI.'' Dean said. They didn't leave the badges up long enough to see that the dates were all wrong, but it was long enough to convince the officers that they were legit.

'' We would like to ask you some questions as to what happened here last night.'' Sam said, placing his badge away in his suit pocket.

'' What the hell are the feds doing in a small town like this. It was an armed robbery, and we can handle situations like this.'' The officer on their right said, confusion mixing in his deep burly voice.

'' This robbery is linked to a chain of them that has been stretching up the east coast.'' Dean stepped in.

'' And has escalated to what looks like kidnapping.'' The officers said.

'' Kidnapping?''

'' It's true. One of the workers was taken when the store closed up late last night.'' The tallest of the officers said.

'' Are there any video cameras in this place by chance?''Dean asked.

'' Yep. One right there,'' the man pointed above Sam's head,'' and another just outside the entrance.''

'' If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see the footage.'' Dean said, hoping to make this go faster. They needed a lead, and if there wasn't one here they had to go searching somewhere else.

'' You'll have to follow me, the tapes are locked in my office for the time being.'' The store manager said, pointing to a nearby doorway. '' Let me find my keys.'' The man said. The search for his keys didn't take to long, and soon he was heading straight for the door followed by Dean. Sam would've followed his brother, but it would seem that both he and Ashley were distracted by a lady who was watching everything unfold from a nearby bench.

The lady looked to be in her twenties at least, wearing a long beige coat over what looked to be a simple pair of sweats. There was a baby carrier sitting beside her on the bench, and they could see the lump of joy sleeping peacefully inside. 

'' Officers. Who's that lady over there?'' Sam asked, turning back to the two officers who'd opted to stay behind.

'' You mean Mrs. Cubrick? She was the only other witness aside from the store clerk that was taken. She had her car stolen last night by the suspect.'' One of them said.

'' But I'm taking her home soon if he doesn't show his face in the next hour.'' The other said. '' She need's to get that little one home before the snow comes back tonight.'' He added.

'' If you wouldn't mind, I need to talk to her.'' Sam said. The officers didn't tell him not to, so he turned directly towards the lady. He motioned for Ashley to follow, and she did without question. When they approached the lady she looked up towards them. They could see the heavy bags under her eyes from going with out sleep for so long. Her eyes were also blood shot, and red rimmed like she'd been crying.

'' Ma'am?'' Ashley asked, stepping up to her.

'' Can I help you?'' She asked. Her voice sounded rough, proving that at some point she had been screaming her lungs out.

'' We just have a few questions for you.'' Sam said. He flashed his forged FBI badge to her, and the lady was suddenly stiff as a board as she looked up at them.

'' Ask away.'' She said, her voice growing in pitch at the realization of talking to the feds.

'' Mrs. Cubrick-''

'' Kalie. You can just call me Kalie.'' She said. Sam glanced towards Ashley, who was grinning like a kid in a candy store as she shrugged.

'' Ok then. Kalie. Can you tell us what you saw last night?'' Sam asked.

'' You mean the robbery?'' She asked. Kalie became silent as she glanced down at her baby. He was starting to squirm around, so Sam knew he'd have to make this quick.'' Yeah. I had to get formula for Gabe,'' she motioned towards the fussy baby,'' he was out at home, and since my husband has the night shift I couldn't leave him home. So I brought him with me.'' Kalie looked down to her baby. '' I wish I could've left him at home.''

'' What happened?''

'' Someone..... Someone ran into the store.'' She started. '' He was screaming about something. I wasn't quite sure what he was saying. Then....... Then he pulled the gun  on the clerk that was checking me out. He was shouting. The clerk was shouting. Then the clerk threw some sort of water at him, and the man screamed out in pain.'' Kalie said.

 _Holy water_ Sam thought. The glance he got from Ashley said the same thing as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'' The man attacked the clerk. He knocked him out with some kind of karate kick to his head, and just dragged him away. He never touched me, or my son.'' Kalie turned to her baby when she herd him start to whine. Then he started to cry, so she had to pull him onto her lap to calm him down.

'' Ma'am. Do you think you could describe the person who attacked the clerk?'' Sam asked.

'' He was a little shorter than you are. He had short cut blonde hair, and his clothes were blood stained.'' Kalie explained.

'' Is that all?'' Sam asked.

'' No.... No, it's not....... If I'm not mistaken, I saw his eyes turn black, like he was wearing contacts. Is, is that normal?'' Kalie asked. Sam glanced over towards Ashley, who was now on high alert now that the description they had was so similar to her brothers.

'' That's why we're here Kalie, to find this man and put him behind bars.'' Sam said, biting his lip when he saw Ashley jump at what he said. '' Is that all that you saw?'' Sam asked.

'' That's all I remember..... No, there was one other thing.'' Kalie said.

'' Yes.''

'' He had taken a ton of the money out of the cash register.'' Kalie said.

 _No duh_ Sam thought.

'' And he took rope from the back of the store. Judging by the way his arms were full, he'd taken a lot.'' Kalie said.

Sam was about to ask her where she'd seen the man take the clerk, but was distracted by Ashley elbowing him in the side. When he looked over to her, she pointed towards the door that Dean had disappeared through earlier. He was walking straight towards them.

'' Ok. Thank you for your time Mrs. Cubrick.'' Sam said.

'' It was no problem.'' Kalie said, patting her baby on the back with one hand while she held out the other to shake Sam's hand. He shoot the offered hand, and immediately turned to his brother who was less than five feet away.

 '' We've got to go.'' Dean said.

'' What happened?'' Ashley asked.

'' I'll explain later. Right now we've got to go.'' Dean said, turning towards the exit.

'' Did you get a copy of the camera footage?'' Sam asked, pushing the store doors open as they walk back out into the chilly morning air.

'' Yeah. That's why we need to leave.'' Dean said.

'' What the hell did you do?'' Sam asked.

'' It's not what I did. It's what Thomas did.'' Dean said.

'' What did my brother d-'' Ashley never finished her sentence as something came whizzing by. Just inches from hitting her face, but managed to shatter the glass door behind her. Ashley dropped to the ground, hand over her head as the glass behind her fell out of the frame.

'' Get down!' Dean shouted. Another shot rang out, this one just barely missing Sam as it hit the ground right next to him. Two more shots were fired, one hitting the wall behind them, and the other ripping the sleeve on Dean suit. Dean let a whistle pass his lips at the sight of not a scratch to himself. Call that luck.

'' What the hell?'' Ashley yelled, pulling herself back to her feet.

'' Stay down Ashley.'' Sam warned, pulling his gun out from under his suit jacket. Dean followed suit, holding the fun at arms length to shoot what ever was shooting at them. There were officers coming out of the store now, guns raised when they saw that Sam and Dean had their own raised.

''  What happened out here?'' One of the officers asked, going over to Ashley.

'' Shot's fired.'' She said. '' Someone's out to get-'' A bullet whizzed past, going through Ashley's arm, and into the man behind her.

'' Ashley!'' Sam and Dean turned to her, watching as she fell back clutching her arm to her chest. Another shot hit the officer that was standing over her, and that sent her rolling under the car that she was closest to. She lay on her stomach, breathing heavily as she tried to get the bleeding to stop.

'' Ashley. Are you ok?'' Dean ran beside the car, kneeling down to pear under.

'' Do I look fine to you? I've just been shot.'' Ashley yelled, looking out to see him.

'' Dean.'' Dean looked up from the bottom of the car to see Sam duck behind it, holding his gun at a safe distance from himself. '' We've got to get her out of here. They're out for blood, and we're caught in the middle.''

'' Yeah, I noticed.'' Dean said, pointing to the blood trail that Ashley's wound had left. '' Think we've got a straight run to the impala?'' Dean asked. Sam glanced over the side of the car, noting that the only safe path to get there was straight across the small parking lot. That is, if they could make without getting shot at.

'' Not unless we want to get shot.'' Sam said, turning back to his brother.

'' I'm already shot. What else do I have to loose?'' Ashley asked. She pulled herself half way out from under the car, propping herself up on her uninjured elbow.

'' They haven't fired since she got shot. Maybe he thinks she's already dead.'' Sam suggested.

'' Would you think that if you were possessed to kill your sibling?'' Dean asked.

'' In most cases I'd say no.'' Sam admitted.

'' Just do it. One of you get the car or something.'' Ashley said.

'' Like hell are we leaving you here while people are shooting at you.'' Dean said.

'' Then get me up, and run.'' Ashley said. Dean glanced over to Sam, noting the look on his face.

'' It's worth a shot Dean. We've gotta take it to get her out of here.'' Sam said.

'' Fine.'' Dean looked back over the car, eyeing the impala across the snowy paring lot. Sam was currently pulling Ashley free of the car on top of her, and pulled her onto his back to carry her.

'' I can walk you know.'' Ashley grumbled.

'' Trust me. It's for the best.'' Sam said.

'' Let's go!'' Dean yelled.

They were off. There were gunshots, but they must've been lucky. Each shot was close to them. Each shot was close enough that if it hit within a few inches of them, they'd be dead. The shots were almost meant to scare them away more than they were to kill. The officers behind them were shouting for them to stop were they were, but they wouldn't listen. They focused on reaching the car. When they did, they threw the doors open. Sam just jumped in the back, dropping Ashley on the back seat as he turned to shut the door. Dean was going to kill him later for it, but he wasn't able to get the door shut before there was a bullet embedded inside. He just kept his mouth shut about it, focused on the wound in Ashley's arm, and the jerks the car took as it ran back and forth to exit the parking lot.

'' Got any directions to get back to the house?'' Dean asked.

'' I'll tell you when we get closer. Just keep going down this road.'' Ashley said, biting her lip when she felt Sam tie the tie from his suit tight around her arm. It hurt, but it was better than being dead, or worse, dying a painful death.


	5. Wounds of the past

The groan f pain that passed Ashley's lips as she tore the fabric of her shirt away from the entrance an exit wounds from the bullet.

'' Found the med kit.'' Sam entered the room holding the little white box with the giant red cross over it.

'' And antiseptic.'' Dean said, entering with a bottle of whiskey, and a roll of paper towels.

'' Give it here.'' Ashley held out a hand for the whiskey, choosing to tke a swig before they got started to take the edge off. It burned as it went down her throat, but it was better to get a buzz before they got the rest of blood soaked cloth away from the wound. Two more heavy swigs, and she was feeling the buzz.

'' How the hell did they know we were going to be there?'' Ashley asked, handing the bottle back to Sam who set it beside the med kit.

'' Don't know.'' He admitted. '' Maybe he knew it would draw you in.''

'' Maybe.'' Ashley hissed, groaning in pain as the rest of her sleeve was torn away to get to the bullet wounds. So much for that jacket.... and her shirt.

'' Look's like the bullet went straight through.'' Sam said, examining the entrance and exit wounds the bullet made. Considering the damage he was seeing, he was quite impressed that Ashley hadn't passed out yet from the wound she'd received. '' I don't think you'll need stitches though.'' He added.

'' Joy. Once less thing I need to worry about.'' Ashley mumbled, rubbing her temple to avoid the n coming headache. Maybe she'd lost more blood than she thought. Then again, maybe it was just because she was starting to get desperate to save Thomas, and she was thinking to hard to save him. '' Just get it over with already.'' Ashley said.

'' This is going to hurt a little.'' Sam warned. Ashley tensed up in wait for the antiseptic, and she hissed in pain as the whiskey entered her wound. It was burning so badly, and she wanted so badly to just curl up and pretend it wasn't happening.

'' Dammit.'' She cursed, hissing as Sam tried his best to thoroughly clean the wounds.

'' Sam. Where the hell did you leave the laptop!'' Dean yelled from somewhere upstairs.

'' It's still out in the car.'' Sam said, rolling his eyes as his brother came bounding down the stairs.

'' I totally knew that.'' Dean said as he went towards the door.

'' Sure you did.'' Sam mumbled, reaching for the roll of gauze he'd left out of the med kit.

'' Give me the whiskey again. The buzz isn't helping.'' Ashley mumbled, rubbing her temple again as the bottle slid across he table to her. The sound was grating in her head, but she pushed past it to grab the bottle. Two more swigs that were heavier than the first, and she was fully buzzed. She hated how t took the smallest amount of alcohol to get her slightly buzzed, but in situations like these she could push past it because it came in handy. Like now for instance, with a gun shot wound in her arm, and the pain being excruciating enough to warrant her to want to pass out right were she was sitting.

'' Now you're buzzed.'' Sam muttered, noting how Ashley had suddenly relaxed, and wasn't reacting to how tightly he was wrapping the gauze around her arm. The front door opened again, and both Sam and Ashley were glad that this time the bucket wasn't rigged to drop water on his head. If that lap top got ruined, they didn't quite have the funds to replace it.

'' There was a reason that I tried to get us out of there as soon as I did.'' Dean muttered, setting Sam's laptop down on the table. Digging around in his pocket, he found the small CD case with the recorded footage from the cameras at the store.

'' Care to share it with us then?'' Ashley asked, wincing as Sam tied off the binding on her arm. It was tight, but the pressure from it was going ot help later on.

'' This.'' Dean placed the disc into the drive.'' Is why we had to leave.'' Dean slid the laptop around, and Ashley spun in her chair to see the screen as the footage began to roll.

It looked like any ordinary store. Clerk behind the counter, a mother and her child getting supplies for home, and what looked like a janitor out in the closest aisle to the camera. It was calm, and almost peaceful. It didn't stay that way long.

Soon there was another figure running into the store. There was no sound from the tape, but they could all tell by his body language that he was yelling at someone. That someone was the clerk, for he was turning, and not shouting at Thomas as he ran up to him. The two were up in each other's faces, and yelling like it was a sport.

'' The demon....... It's definitely him, Thomas would never do that.'' Ashley mumbled as the shouting match on the footage continued.

The match ended abruptly as Thomas finally pulled out his gun. Carl, the clerk, threw his hands up as he crept back towards the counter. The lady, Kalie, and her baby were not against the wall screaming in fear as Thomas followed Carl towards the counter. One second Thomas was standing, but the next he was being throw backwards as something was flung onto his skin. Carl took the bottle in hand, and stuffed another inside his pocket as he followed Thomas. He flung another one onto him, and Thomas seemed to lash out after that. He tackled Carl tot he ground. Punches were being thrown, one after the other hitting either Carl, or hitting Thomas. Then he took the gun, and hit him over the head with the butt of it. Carl went down like a lead weight.

'' Is this what you wanted to show us?'' Sam asked, eyeing his brother.

'' Just keep watching.'' Dean said.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she turned back to the screen. It caught her eye pretty quickly when she saw what Thomas was doing. After he had dragged Carl out of the store, he'd gone back to search for something. When he came out he was carrying the rope like Kalie had said he was, but he was also carrying something else. It looked like a notebook. Just a simple spiral bound you'd buy a kid who needs one for school. He was writing something on the notebook, and it wasn't revealed until he held it up to the camera. In dark, bold lettering, the message read,

  **Got you!**

Then the camera went dead.

'' Ok...... Maybe that explains it.'' Ashley mumbled, watching the black screen with shock.

'' Thomas knew we'd be investigating what he'd done. He knew that we'd go straight to him.'' Sam said.

'' And that's why we had to get out of there as soon as possible. Dean said, closing the laptop after pulling it back towards himself. '' Look what good that did though.'' He muttered, throwing a glance at the binding on Ashley's arm.

'' But now we've lost our informant. Carl was the only other local hunter aside from me.'' Ashley said, throwing the torn pieces of her shirt down on the table. '' So we still got nothing aside from the fact that the demon wants me dead, and has already shot me, and taken our informant.'' She added. '' At this rate, I'll be dead before we get another lead.'' She added, panic just brushing the edge of her voice.

'' No you won't. We won't let tha.....'' Sam stopped dead in his tracks. There was no mistaking the look on his face. It just screamed Eureka.

'' Sam?''

'' Why didn't we think of this before?'' Sam mumbled.

'' What? What is it?'' She asked.

'' The demon so far has only gone after people that you've known during your life.'' Sam said.

'' I've known Thomas my entire life, are you kidding me?'' Ashley mumbled.

'' The point is,'' Dean said, pulling Ashley back to the conversation,'' Is that you knew both people that the demon went after. He took your brother, Thomas, as his own personal _meat puppet,_ and he took a hunter that you've known since you were young.'' Dean said.

'' Technically I've only known him since I was about fifteen. Met him shortly after Missy....... Well, shortly after Missy left.'' She mumbled.

'' Missy?...... Who's Missy?'' Sam asked. Dean caught his brothers attention with a grunt. Dean motioned to him to stop, giving him the glare that screamed _drop it before it get's ugly._

'' It's not important. Ok.'' Ashley said, her hand reaching up to grip at the pendant around her neck.

'' Ok then... Ashley, is there anybody else who lives in town that the demon may try to go after?'' Sam asked, dropping the subject of this _Missy_ person. If she was close to Ashley, maybe they could use that to their advantage. Draw the demon to her, and then take him out.

'' I think there's one person..... Thomas knows her better than I do, used to date her in fact. I even think that,''

'' Ashley, get to the point. Where is she?'' Dean asked, hoping to avoid a life story of a girl that may already be dead, or in trouble.

'' She lives near the middle school. She lives right across from it if I'm not mistaken.'' Ashley said.

'' Which middle school, and we'll need an address.'' Sam said.

'' The east side middle school. Address, If my memory is still good, should be 5634 diamond street.'' Ashley said. '' But it's not even past noon yet. There's still school going on, you can't go over there barging in. You'll start a panic.'' Ashley said.

'' She could be dying right now.'' Dean said.

'' Ashley has a point Dean.'' Sam spoke up. '' If we go in there shooting while those kids are in school, not only are we going to have cops up our asses, but we'll be putting them in danger.''

'' Well we have to do something.'' Dean said.

'' Well we have to wait.'' Sam said.

'' The block she lives on is rather populated, and I know for a fact that Hailey's house is smack dab in the middle.'' Ashley said. '' So if you want your best bet of getting to her without being seen, you'll want to wait until nightfall.'' She added.

'' Are you kidding me?'' Dean yelled.

'' Sun set's are early here in winter. You only have to wait until maybe six, seven at the latest.'' Ashley said, eyeing Dean with a mix of worry, and annoyance.

'' We don't have a choice Dean. We have to wait.'' Sam said.

'' I hate waiting.'' Dean mumbled.

 

\---

 

_This was not how the hunt was supposed to go._

_'' Stay away from me! Get back!'' The werewolf was on top of her. She'd been backed into a corner with the werewolf pinning her with one hand, and the other was clawing at her neck. The hand, however, wasn't long enough to get her with how she was holding him back. Her gun had been kicked away already, and was laying within eyesight, but was to far away to reach. If only her arm was a little longer she'd be able to reach it, and finish the job her father hadn't_

_Luke had been grabbed by the second werewolf that had ambushed them. As far as Ashley could tell, her dad could be dead. He could also be dying, and she'd never be able to reach him with this stupid thing on top of her. Ashley regretted not thinking to grab her knife, and now it was the only thing that could hopefully save her._ _There was a growl from her right, and the next thing she knew there was a second werewolf on top of her. This one knew she had her arms full with the other werewolf on top of her, and took the chance to strike. He swiped his class down at her arm, and in a swift tearing motion he tore her arm open like it was made of paper._

_'' AHHHH!'' Ashley pulled her arm back, but in turn let the werewolf get closer. It was going to take a chunk out of her face. Ashley braced for the strike, and was expecting to feel the crunch of her bones under the pressure of the creatures strong jaws, but it never came._

_'' Ashley, GET DOWN!'' The shout was loud in her ears, but was nothing compared to the ringing that was starting to creep into her mind. She doveto the side, ignoring the way her open wound dug into concrete as she slid down with a scream of pain. There were gunshots overhead, and the next thing she knew there was someone overtop of her._

_'' Hey, can you here me Ashley?'' She looked up to the figure above her, recognizing the face as one of the men that she'd met earlier that day. If she wasn't mistaken, his name was Dean._

_'' Dean. Stay with Ashley! I'm going after them!'' Came a shout from behind Dean._

_'' Yeah!'' He shouted back as a figure ran past him. It must've been his father, John._

_'' Dean?'' Ashley cursed herself for sounding so week to him. She saw him turn back down to stare at her, and there was shock buried deep in his eyes._

_'' God, you've lost a lot of blood.'' Dean said. He was tearing off his jacket, and basically man handling her arm as he tied it tightly like a tourniquet around her arm.'' Where's your dad? I thought he was with you?'' Dean asked, watching as the blood soaked her arm, and his jacket._

_'' Dean.'' Ashley spoke. She hated the idea of having to do it, but if it meant they could help find her dad, it would be worth it._

_'' What is it?'' Dean was about to ask where her dad was again, but couldn't. Ashley's good arm shot out, and placed her hand right on his forehead. There was a flash of color, and then an image found its way before his eyes. He saw her father, and saw that he was being carried by something. When the image cleared, he saw that it was a werewolf that was carrying him, and he could now tell that Luke wasn't going on his own accord. He was completely out of it._

_'' Save him'' The image faded, and Dean found himself  now sitting on all fours. He was breathing heavily, and he couldn't get those images out of his head. '' Please, Dean.''  Dean looked up to Ashley, watching her look at him with pleading eyes as she clung to her bloody arm. '' Please save him. Please, save my dad, Dean.''_

_'' I will Ashley, now lets get going before you bleed to death.'' Dean crawls over to Ashley, slipping a hand under Ashleys knees, and another around her shoulders. With a quick lift, he had her up in the air. He didn't wait for her to adjust, knowing that if he waited to long to get her some help she'd die. So he started running in the direction that his dad had left the car._


	6. Ambush

The impala rolled up to the house with a low rumble as the sun was setting behind the clouds of the next on coming storms. The school had let out, there looked to be no one in sight aside from some kids who were walking around the houses. If the brothers weren't mistaken, those kids were teenagers, and their parents would be pissed if they saw what they were doing as they walked. Smoking was definitely a killer.

'' This the place?'' Dean asked, looking over to Sam in the passenger seat.

'' It's the same address that Ashley gave us.'' Sam said. They both turned to gaze out the window at the house. It was rather small in size, and was darkly painted. There was a single car in the driveway, but it looked like it hadn't been driven in awhile. There were no tracks in the snow between the car and where it was parked. There weren't any footprints in the snow either, so whoever this Hailey girl was that had known Thomas hadn't left her house in at least a week.

'' Somethings off about this place.'' Dean mumbled.

'' What told you that, the missing footprints, or the missing tire tracks?'' Sam asked, turning back to glance at his brother.

'' Neither. Somethings just not right about this.'' Dean said, tapping the steering wheel with his thumb to the beat of one of the many classic rock songs that he loved to listen to. The sun was barely in the sky now, and shadows were casting their long streams on the ground. There was barely enough light left to reach into the car as Sam climbed out followed by Dean.

'' Well what ever is wrong, we'll find out soon enough.'' Sam said, shutting his door with a slam.

'' Got your gun?'' Dean asked, sticking his own inside his belt after shutting the door.

'' Got it.'' Sam said, sticking it own gun inside his belt as they walked through the snow. The never realized just how deep it was, as from about mid calf down was now soaked with wet and heavy snow. They could never be thankful enough for wearing the type of heavy boots their dad had made them wear as they were growing up. Sam walked up to the door first, choosing to confront Hailey when and if she answered the door. When Dean had caught up with him, he turned towards the door, and gave three heavy knocks to the oak door.

'' Hailey. I need to speak with you.'' Sam said. There was no response.

'' Maybe she's not home.'' Dean said.

'' Her cars in the driveway Dean.'' Sam said, a look of annoyance passing his face. '' Plus, who would leave their light on when going on a road trip during a storm?'' Sam turned back to the door when Dean did nothing but grin at a thought that Sam didn't want to know.

'' Hailey.'' Sam knocked again, but this time putting more force behind it. '' You used to know a man by the name of Thomas Zarola. I was told by his younger sister to come by and see you.'' There was still no answer. Sam was starting to worry. Maybe Dean was right, and Hailey had left long before the storm. But still, no one in their right mind would leave almost all their house lights on like she had.

'' Dude, seriously.'' Sam turned back to Dean who was grinning away at how his brother was just staring at the door. '' Just pick the lock or something already.'' Dean grumbled.'' We don't have all night. Ashley's gonna go crazy if we're not back with an answer for her friend by morning.''

'' I know Dean.'' Sam said. With a huff of annoyance, he pulled his lock pick out of his jacket pocket. The metal was like ice in his hand, and chose to try to stick to his hand as he worked with it. In less than a minute the brothers had basically full access for Hailey's house. '' We're in.'' Sam whispered, putting the now warm metal pick back in his pocket.

'' Get going then.'' Dean said. '' We still don't have all night.'' Dean added.

'' I'm going.'' Sam pushed the door further in, pulling the gun from his belt as he went. Even though it was only salt rounds, it should do some damage at least. To their left was a single room with an old TV set, and a worn out couch. This Hailey person must not be that rich. There was a dining area to their right, holding a simple table with two chairs, and behind that was a kitchen that wasn't much larger than a small bathroom. Then right in front of them sat a staircase that lead to the second floor.

'' You take the upstairs. I'll take this floor.'' Dean said, shutting the door after he walked through.

'' Right.'' Sam went straight towards the stairs, taking them two at a time to get up  quicker. He could still hear his brothers footsteps from up there thanks to how quiet the house was. His own footsteps were silent because Hailey had chosen to carpet her upstairs, and her stairs.

When he reached the top of the stairs he found three separate doorways, and at the end of the little hallway the doorways opened to sat a window. The door closest to him was the one he checked first. It was another small room, that turned out to be a bathroom that looked untouched. The second door was a small room that had a twin sized bed shoved over in one corner. There were Dora blanket spreads on it, and the curse that passed Sam's lips was filled with worry. There must've been a child who lived here, or maybe a younger sibling. What ever the case, Thomas may have taken not only Hailey, but a young child to.

Then there was the last door. Sam was rather hesitant to open it, dreading what he would find. The dread fled his stomach when he noticed something gleaming on the door handle. It was scarlet, and there was no mistaking exactly what this was. It was blood, and it had to belong to someone inside that door. Sam ignored the sickening pit that was growing in his stomach as he gripped the blood covered handle, and opened the door. It swung open swiftly, and bounced off the wall. The smell that flew at his face threw him back by a few feet as his stomach threatened to spew out on the floor.

'' What the hell?'' Sam muttered, leaning forward to place a hand on his knee when his stomach took a lurch. The smell of rotting flesh was never something that he, or even Dean, found pleasant. Then again, who in their right mind would ever think that it was normal?

Sam stood quickly, looking into the room to see just what had died in their. The room was clearly a bedroom, given that their was a huge queen sized bed in the middle of the room, and a large bureau against the far wall. There was a lump on the bed that was covered by the heavy quilt. The quilt wasn't helping to stop the smell, but it was helping to hide what ever was under it. Sam knew he had to lift it, and find out just what was under that quilt. He detested the idea of it, but he had to know. 

'' Here goes nothing.''

His stomach wasn't going to survive this one.

The quilt was off, and the smell of rotting flesh grew to unsustainable heights. Sam threw himself back against the back wall, causing a thud as his hand flew up to his mouth and nose. He was ready to vomit, ready to run, ready to do basically anything but be there. 

There were to people on that bed.

The first was a young blonde. She looked almost like she was sleeping, but the slash across her neck was anything but peaceful. The other was a young man, and he was also in peaceful rest. He was killed just like her, with a slash to his throat. From the smell, and the way that their body's looked, they must've been dead for at least a week if not longer.

'' Oh god.'' Sam mumbled, gagging when the smell of rotting flesh flew into his nostrils.

'' Sam?'' He heard his brother yell up. '' You find anything?''

'' Uh..... Yeah. You've got to see this for yourself.'' Sam said. He turned to leave the room, but wasn't able to thanks to a shadowed figure standing right in the doorway. He couldn't make out who it was, but he knew that it wasn't Dean. His brother didn't have blonde hair like that.

'' Thomas?'' Sam questioned.

'' Not quite.'' The shadow figure spoke. Sam couldn't see the smile the figure gave, and took a quick step back as the figure walked towards him, and threw the door shut.

 

\---

 

The smell that hit Dean in the face when he reached the top of the stairs almost sent him running back down. He knew that smell all to well. The smell of rotting flesh was something that he'd been around all his life thanks to the many salt and burn jobs that Sam had gone on with him. As well as the ones their father had made them help with while growing up.

'' Sam?'' Dean called out. '' Where are you?''

He didn't get a response. That was unlike Sam, even though he was known to pull stuff like that before. He knew better to do so when they were on a job, so why didn't he call out when Dean shouted his name.

'' Sam!?'' He yelled, voice full of worry as he turned to the doors. The first room was empty, nothing but a small bathroom that was rather filthy compared to some of the motels they'd stayed in over the years. The next one had what looked to be a kids bedroom. However the lack of toys, and other things a kid old enough to still love Dora were missing. So maybe this Hailey girl had a daughter who was staying somewhere else. Then there was the last room.

'' Sam!'' Dean walked straight to the room, but when he tried to open the door he found that it was locked. '' Sam! Are you in there, Sammy!'' He shook the door handle roughly, pulling and pushing at it to get it open. He could hear someone talking inside. The voice was hushed, and clearly didn't belong to Sam. Dean hear something kicking at the wall, like heavy footsteps, and that tore the last straw.

He pulled his gun back out, and while he's pointing it at the door he lifts his leg up for a strong kick to the handle. The kick is strong enough to dent the door as it caves in, and Dean races into the only dark room in the house.

 

\---

 

The shadow figure locked the door behind himself, choosing to slide a nearby chair Sam hadn't seen before under the handle.

'' Hello Sam Winchester. I've been waiting for you and your brother for awhile now.'' Thomas said, smirking as he flipped the light switch on the wall. The room was plunged into darkness, and even with his trained eyes Sam couldn't see where Thomas was going.

'' It would seem that Ashley has taken a liking to you and your brother.'' He said, stalking towards the bed. '' Now why would that be?''

'' We're just trying to help her.'' Sam said, watching for any sign of Thomas getting closer to him. '' After that stunt you pulled by taking over her brother, who wouldn't want to call in an old friend for help?''

'' Old friend?'' Thomas laughed. '' You've known Ashley for all of two days.'' Thomas muttered.

'' Yeah, well she's apparently known the rest of my family for three years.'' Sam said, watching as Thomas began to move closer. Sam began to weigh his options. He could either try to fight back alone, probably getting himself killed. He could also try to stall until Dean found his way up to him. Either way, he was backed into a corner with a bomb ready to blow.

'' Well then. I've known your little friend my whole life. Since birth actually.'' Thomas said. '' He still remembers the way she squirmed when he got to hold her at age three. Three of all ages. Unlike that little bitch of an older sister he's got.''

'' Ashley has an older sister?'' Sam questioned.

'' Oh. She never told you about her. Well, I'd be happy to tell you some information of a miss Melissa Zarola.'' Thomas said. He, however, was cut off by a shout from the stairs.

'' Sam?''

'' De-'' Sam couldn't call out to Dean, suddenly finding his windpipe being crushed as Thomas pushed him back against the wall. Even with a small height difference between himself, and Thomas, the demon was able to lift him off ground but still hold him against the wall.

'' Now. Don't get ahead of yourself just yet.'' Thomas said. '' I can't have you ruining my plans yet now can I?''

Sam clawed at the hands on his throat, his head starting to spin at the lack of oxygen he was getting. Thomas, or should he say the demon, had a stronger grip than he had anticipated.

'' So let's get to the story time. Hope you can pay attention.'' Thomas said, his eyes flashing black in the shadows as his hold on Sam stayed steady.

'' Sam!?'' His brothers shouts were starting to grow panicked as they grew closer. His vision was starting to blur, and his movements were slowing by the second. It was like Sam had been thrown inside a bat of molasses. His brothers calls were starting to grow quieter, and that caused panic to rise in his gut. Dean may not be able to find him in time. What if he wasn't quick enough?

'' Sam!? Where are you, Sammy!?'' Sam had to get Deans attention somehow. If he could just focus on something that wasn't the crushing pressure in his neck that would be fantastic.

'' What's the matter Sammy?'' Thomas asked in a taunting voice. '' Feeling a little light headed are we?''

Sam choked out a cry that wasn't even loud enough for himself to hear. He lifted his hands, which felt like lead weights, back to the ones around his throat in a last ditch effort to free himself. In the process, he began to kick at the wall. He didn't realize it at the time, but that would be the clue to getting his brothers attention.

'' You think that's going to help you. Well it's not.'' Thomas said, his grip growing tighter than anything Sam had ever felt. His vision went black as the door caved inwards.

 

\---

 

'' Let him go you bastard!'' Dean had his gun trained right on Thomas as he took long strides into the room. He could clearly see Sam against the wall, but he was completely limp in a death grip. If Dean didn't think any better he'd say his brother was dead.

'' Or what?'' Thomas mocked, looking over without taking a single hand off Sam's neck. '' You'll shoot me? Remember, if you shoot me, you shoot him to.'' Thomas warned, looking back to the current prey he had.

'' I know, but that doesn't mean I can't do this.'' Thomas looked back to Dean in shock, and before he could realize what was happening Dean had him on the floor, and blood was running from a fresh cut to his forehead from the butt of Deans pistol.

The hold on Sam's throat finally fell away, and the choking gasp that came from him as he fell to the floor was like a god send. Sam hit the ground hard, and fell to his side like a rag doll.

'' Sammy?'' Dean ran right past Thomas, falling to his knees beside Sam. '' Talk to me Sammy?'' Dean Grabbed his brothers arm, pulling him up slightly as he took deep gulps of air.

'' Dean?....... Wha-'' Sam saw a flicker of motion behind Dean. '' Dean, look out!''

Dean turned last minute, and almost didn't see the broken leg of the chair before it could hit him. He grabbed it just before it could make contact with his head, and gripping it in the other, spun it around. The motion flipped Thomas over onto his back, and he landed hard. Thomas's foot hit the wall so hard after the flip that he pushed it right through the drywall. 

'' Nice call Sammy.'' Dean said, tossing the broken chair leg from one hand to the other.

'' No problem.'' Sam muttered, pushing himself away from Thomas before he could get any ideas. He'd rather try to avoid getting hit by another surprise attack tonight.

'' Love to stay and chat,'' Dean said, reaching over to pull Sam to his feet, '' but we gotta go.'' Dean pushed Sam towards the door, forcing him out, but before he could get out himself Thomas had grabbed his leg. With one strong pull Dean was sent sprawling to the floor.

'' Dean!'' Sam turned back to get him, but stopped when he came face to face with his own gun. Thomas had managed to get a hold of it, and it was now trained right on Sam's face.

'' Unless you want salt rounds buried in your brain, I suggest that you back away.'' Thomas warned. Sam held his hands up in defeat, hoping that he wouldn't shoot as he stood. He looked for his way out. He looked to see if Dean was moving, and saw that he was also being held at gunpoint. How Thomas had managed to get a hold of his gun to he didn't know.

'' Thomas. Just put the gun down.'' Sam said.

'' Not until you tell me where she is.'' Thomas said. '' Ashley Zarola will die. Just like her father, her mother, her sister, and after she's dead, just like her brother.'' Thomas looked back to Dean. '' The Zarola family will die. It's only a matter of time.''

'' Then we'll cut that time short.'' Dean looked straight at Sam, giving him a silent signal that he read quicker than he'd expected. Sam was able to disarm Thomas on his side, and Dean was able to dodge the shot that fired from the second gun.

'' Now stand down.'' Dean warned, coming back up from where he'd thrown himself down to avoid getting hit. '' Or we'll,''

'' Or you'll what?'' Thomas asked, eyeing Dean as he reached for something in his pocket. '' Don't forget that if you kill me you also kill Thomas. So what are you going to do to me?'' Thomas pulled the thing out of his pocket, and before either brother could see what it was he threw it to the ground.

The bottle shattered sending powder and Glass across the floor, and up into the air. The powder filed the air, and caused a haze to fall over them as it filled the room, and began to stretch into the hallway. Dean tried to see where Sam had gone, but found that his vision was going double, even triple on him. His limbs were like led weights, and if he weren't mistaken he was about to pass out. The powder, it must've been chloroform.

'' Sam?'' Dean stumbled into someone, and thinking that it was Sam he tried to focus in on the face. It didn't take him more than a second to realize that it wasn't Sam.

'' Not quite gorgeous.'' Thoma said. He moved slightly to the side, and he saw that Sam was on the floor, just barely conscious as he tried to look up to them. '' Now. Shall we go?'' Thomas took the gun that he still had in hand, and flipped it in his hand. With one swift strike to Deans temple he was out like a light.

'' Let him go.'' Sam said, gripping the door frame tightly to keep himself from falling back.

'' How about I don't.'' Thomas said, throwing Dean over his shoulder like a rag doll. '' But I'd be happy to make an exchange.'' Thomas walked right past Sam, kicking him in the gut for good measure. '' Bring Ashley to me at the boathouse we used to visit as kids. Be there by midnight tomorrow, or your brother here,'' Thomas motioned to the motionless form on his shoulder,'' well lets just say he'll be taking an icy bath.''

Sam rolled over on his side, watching as Thomas walked right past him.

'' No..... Don't take him.'' Sam's eyes slid shut, and darkness took over.


	7. amnesia

It was at least 3 A.M. when the call finally came in.

Ashley rushed straight to the phone, her arm throbbing from her wound as she gripped the phone tightly. The phone I.D. read that it was Dean's cell, so she wasted no time in picking up the phone.

'' Dean, is that you?'' Ashley spoke.

What she wasn't expecting from this call was to hear Sam on the other end in a panicky state.

'' Sam? What's the matter?'' Ashley asked.

_'' Ashley. Something happened down here.... I can't find Dean, I think he took him.''_ Sam was talking so fast that Ashley could barely keep up with him. He was so panicked about what ever had happened that she could here the way his voice was shaking

'' Hols up, Sam... Just calm down. Tell me what happened?'' Ashley said, her voice dropping to a soothing tone in hopes of calming him down enough to explain what had happened.

_'' It was an ambush. Thomas was there. He was waiting for us. Then he, I think he tried to knock us out with some kind of powder.''_

'' Sam. Slow down, I can't understand what you're saying.'' Ashley said. '' Do you remember what happened?'' Ashley asked.

_'' No. That powder stuff. I only remember seeing Dean on Thomas's shoulder, then nothing.''_

'' Ok, Sam, where are you right now?'' Ashley was looking around her house, trying to find her small pocket knife that would work perfectly to hot wire a car.

_'' I'm heading your way.''_ Sam said.

'' You're what?''

_'' Thomas wasn't smart enough to take the impala. I'm heading your way.''_

'' Get here as soon as possible. And Sam?''

_'' Yeah?''_

'' Please be careful. We don't want them getting a hold of you to.'' Ashley said, her voice dropping from the rather frantic tone she'd donned before.

_'' No promises when my minds running a mile a minute trying to figure out why he took my brother.''_

'' Just try.'' Ashley said, and before she could say anything else the line went dead.

 

\---

 

It wasn't long before Sam was rolling up to the house.

Snow was starting to fall once again, the newest storm system starting to work its way over the mountain state. The drizzle was quite heavy, and was sticking to just about everything. It was even sticking to Sam, who looked like he'd taken a nose dive into the snow when he came through the door.

'' What the hell happened to you out there?'' Ashley asked, running up to him when he got through the door.

'' The demon happened.'' Sam said, batting his hair to let the snow fall out. He gave up when he realized that it was already clumping, and melting in his hair.

'' That's not what I meant.'' Ashley said, watching as Sam gripped at his side. Her eyes wandered his body, searching for other injuries. She couldn't find any at first, but when Sam turned to face her again she could already see the dark bruising around his neck starting to form. If Ashley looked close enough, she could see the distinct marks of where his hands had been as he attempted to choke the life out of him. '' What the hell did that demon do to you Sam?'' Ashley asked.

'' He tried to kill me.'' Sam mumbled, looking around the room as if he was lost. '' I.... I don't remember much else than that.''

'' What?''

'' I remember him chocking me..... Then the smoke, or powder. What ever it was, then it's just blank.'' Sam looked her dead in the eyes, and Ashley's heart felt tight under that gaze she found. '' Why.... Why don't I remember it?'' Sam asked. Ashley's thought ran towards her brother, remembering a similar situation when she was about fifteen. From the time that someone she cared for passed, to the time that her sixteenth birthday rolled around she didn't remember a thing. It was almost six months of things passed, just gone from her mind, and it had all been while she'd spent time with her brother. Could it be possible that her brother was like her?..... No. Ashley knew better than to think that. She'd known Thomas her whole life. If for any reason he was a psychic to, she'd be able to tell.

'' Honestly, Sam. I have no clue.'' Ashley said. Sam looked away, a small laugh passing his lips, but was replaced by a hiss of pain as it jostled his bruised ribs. 

'' I need to find Dean. Who knows where Thomas has taken him.'' Sam said, taking his hand off his side as he turned to head for the dining area.

'' No way. You're hurt Sam.'' Ashley said.

'' I'm fine.'' He shot back.

'' No, Sam. You're not fine at all.'' Ashley said, trailing him into her dining room where he fell back on a chair. There was no missing the wince of pain that came from him as his eyes shut, and his hand flew back to his side.

'' I'll live.''

'' If you can keep from getting hurt again.'' Ashley went over to her freezer, grabbing the largest of her ice packs she keeps at the ready. It had a  velcrow strap on it, so it would be easy to keep on the battered ribs. She then turned to her medicine cabinet. Shuffling around for a moment or so, she found what Thomas liked to call the happy pills, which were just some really strong morphine pills they'd gotten after Thomas broke his leg a few months back. Opening the bottle, she saw that after she'd taken some, there were only two left. '' You'll want to take these.''

Sam almost missed the bottle as Ashley tossed it to him. He still caught it, but almost dropped it.

'' I also have ice for your ribs.'' She said, holding up the blue ice package.

'' Thanks.'' Sam shrugged out of his jacket, setting the pill bottle down as he tried to get it off without jostling his ribs to much. His attempt failed, and he still felt the burning pain shoot up his side.

'' You want some help there?'' Ashley asked, undoing the velcrow on it to wind it around Sam's side.

'' I got it.'' Sam said, pulling the sleeve off and freeing himself from the jacket. He reached out for Ashley to hand him the ice pack, and she handed it to him quickly.

'' So you don't remember anything about what happened?'' Ashley asked, turning to get Sam some water to take the pills.

'' I already told you. I remember the choke hold, and the powder stuff, then nothing. Just total blank.'' Sam said, winding the velcrow around himself. The ice was  already helping with the pain, but he knew he'd feel better once he had those pills in his system.

'' That's odd though.'' Ashley said turning back to the table with the water in hand. '' You weren't hit in the head from what I can tell, and from what you said you were definitely conscious for the entire fight.'' She set the water in front of Sam, and he took it with a silent thanks. It washed the pills down nicely, feeling cool on his throat which was sore from the death grip.

'' Well what ever happened, it happened.'' He said, setting the glass back down on the table.

'' So now we are left one man down, my brother's still being used as a meat puppet, and we have no clue where to look for them.'' Ashley sat in the nearest chair, slumping at the face of defeat. '' So basically, we're screwed.'' Ashley mumbled. 

'' Look's that way.'' Sam said, tapping the table to get his mind off the funny feeling that was starting to fall over him. The morphine, or what ever was in those pills was definitely working.

'' What happened to Hailey?'' Ashley asked, turning towards Sam. '' You never told me what happened to her.'' The silence stretched on for a moment, and Ashley watched as a look passed over Sam's face that screamed _You don't want to know._

'' Hailey?...... Well, she's uh......''

'' She's Dead, isn't she?'' Ashley asked.

'' I'm sorry Ashley. When I found her, her corpse was already rotting.'' Sam said. Ashley's eyes tore themselves from Sam, and they landed on the table below her where her hands were crossed. She was gripping them tight enough to make her knuckles turn white.

'' I can't believe she's dead...... Hailey was such a nice girl.'' Ashley mumbled. '' Or what I knew about her before she left Thomas.'' She added, her hands crossing themselves in front of her mouth.

The puzzling look Sam gave her was all she needed to know he wanted some explaining.

'' When Hailey was dating Thomas his senior, or should've been senior year of high school, she had cheated on him. The cheating lead to a fight that would've grown ugly had I not stepped in at the mention of what she was trying to tell him in the first place.'' Ashley laid her hand back on the table, a sigh running through her chest. '' Telling someone your pregnant while dating someone who's not the father is not a good way to end a relationship.''

The look that passed over Sam's face at that last part was a mix of surprise, but also worry.

'' So she did have a little one then. The Demon must've gotten to her to.'' Sam mumbled, remembering the child's bedspread he'd spotted in the only other bedroom that had been inside that house.

'' No.... No, Sam, he didn't.'' Ashley said. '' Hailey's daughter was taken out of her care almost a year ago when they found that she was struggling to take care of her. Hailey had a pretty bad drinking problem, so her daughter became a ward of the state. She still visits every few days, so I'd say today wasn't one of those days.'' Ashley said. '' Either way, I wouldn't care whether the demon got that child or not. It's the reason my brother was so depressed when he turned 18.''

'' Off topic,'' Sam blurted out, dragging Ashley back,'' we need to find were Dean's been taken.'' Sam said.

'' The demon could've taken him anywhere. In the city of Fairmont, there are countless buildings, boat houses, warehouses, and other places that he could be hiding both Dean, and Carl.'' Ashley said, ticking off every location on her fingers. '' So when it all comes together, we've got way to many locations to check.'' She mumbled.

'' We could start with checking the house again before the suns up.'' Sam mentioned.

'' And risk getting caught by the police? Sam, I called those deaths in right after you called me, so as of right now that house is off limits for us until the cops leave.'' Ashley said. She set her head on the cool table surface, feeling the wood on her chin as a sigh tore out of her nose and mouth.

It was getting so frustrationg to her. All she wanted was her brother to be safe and sound. Now, however, he had taken two people hostage, leaving behind two younger siblings who just wanted to help their older ones. Ashley pulled at her braids, feeling the gightness it caused on her head as she pulled them from side to side. Even at her young age of 21, she knew that with the life she lived she may not have those braids for long. She may not even have that curly brown hair that she loved, as it would begin to gray by the time she reaches thirty.

'' If only we could get to the house.'' Sam mumbled, his mind feeling fully buzzed from the morphine. However, that buzz did nothing to hide his sirprise when he saw Ashley shoot up from her position at the table.

'' Maybe there is a way.'' Ashley said, letting the braids fall from her head to bob from side to side.

'' What way?'' Ashley was now standing from the table, and before Sam could remind her that he was still injured she had him b the shoulders shaking him.

'' I need to look into your mind.'' She said.

'' Ribs, Ashley, ribs!'' Sam cried out, feeling the white hot pain hit him like a sludgehammer when he hit the back of his chair. Ashleys hands fell away, and Sam almost doubled over on himself, pressing the icepack harder against his side.

''Sorry, but I'm not lying, Sam.'' Ashley pulled her chair over, setting it so she was facing him. '' I need to see into your mind.''

'' Are you nuts?'' Sam asked. '' If I can't remember it then all you're going to see is a blur.''

'' Not quite.'' Ashley said. '' You may not be able to remember it now, but if I can get inside and scramble it up a little bit, then you may remember something that we need to know.'' Ashley said. '' Or maybe, if you don't remember it, then I'll see something that we can use to piece together where Thomas, I mean the demon, has taken Dean.'' she added.

'' Have you done it before?'' Sam asked, eyeing Ashley with skepticism.

'' No. Well, not for this purpose.'' She addmitted. '' But I have been able to find lost memories through this method. It's worked before. It may take some more effort than what I'm used to using, but I think I can do it.'' Ashley said, flashing a bright and determined smile at him.

'' Ashley-''

'' Please just trust me in this Sam. I promise that I will look at nothing but the memories you made while at that house. If I look at anything else or stray, then I give you permission to smack me.'' Ashley said.

'' Ok, you're taking that to far.'' Sam said. '' I'm not going to smack anyone.'' he said.

'' Whatever, just know that it's not my place to learn anything that doesn't have to do with finding Dean.'' Ashley said. '' so do you trust me?'' She asked.

_of course after what I've seen you do already,_ Sam thought. He was starting to feel that Ashley thought he didn't trust her already. As far as he was concerned, as long as she hadn't tried to kill either him, or Dean, she had his trust.

'' You've had my trust the moment I realized you used to work with Dean. Anyone who works with Dean works with me to.'' Sam said.

'' Good.''


	8. Memoriam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I last posted. Some stuff came up with school band, and a family trip, so that lead to almost a week and a half without a new chapter, and a rather short chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, and I'll try to be on time with my chapters from now on.

'' Did you follow that alright Sam?''

The pad of paper sat open to Ashley's right, her hand resting on it with a black pen. Next to it was a candle that was providing the only light at the moment, aside from the rising sun that is. Then there was Sam, who was sitting right next to the candle. His eyes were trained on the flickering flame as it danced around majestically. It was hypnotizing, but not enough to keep Ashley's words from reaching his ears.

'' I followed you just fine.'' Sam said, turning back to face Ashley.

'' Just remember, at any point in time that you feel you can't take it, do not try to force me out. That will only make it worse, and could cause damage for the amount of memory surfing I'm about to do. Secondly, if for any reason at all you think that you've seen enough of the memory, just give me a sign. Anything would work.'' Ashley said.

Sam nodded in response, setting his hands onto his lap.

'' You ready?'' Ashley asked. She received a second nod.

'' Let's get this over with.'' Sam said.

'' Here I go.'' Ashley took in a quick breath, and as she slowly let it out she let her left hand drift up. Her hand rested on his head, and then his world began to tilt. It spun in a words of color that made him feel sick to his stomach, then a flash of white, and then he was standing in the room he'd been in a few hours prior. Except now he didn't feel any pain. He was a separate specter from the other him in his memory who was pinned to the far wall.

'' Its strange, isn't it Sam?'' He was sort of shocked to hear Ashley's voice, having to remind himself that she was here with him. It took her longer for her own specter to form next to him, but soon she was there. Her left hand was no longer on his head anymore, but it was looped around his body holding herself close to him. They were both rather transparent in the memory, meaning that no matter what they tried to change, there was nothing they could do.

'' Yeah, just a little bit.'' Sam watched on, noting how he was literally watching the life get chocked out of him. he found his free hand snaking up towards his neck, and he couldn't help the feeling of terror that came over him at the memory of almost dying. In the memory he began to hear Thomas speak.

_What's the matter Sammy? Hm, getting a little light headed, are we?_

'' Sam.'' The voice startled him, and he felt the grip on his arm tighten in reassurance as he looked down towards Ashley. '' Don't worry, Sam. Thomas can't hurt you here.'' Ashley said. '' As long as you stay with me here, nothing will happen.'' She added. Sam found that he had no words to display his thanks, but he did however nod his head to tell her that he understood. Then his eyes were trained back on his past self as he went limp. There were definite footsteps out in the hallway now, and unlike before, Sam now knew exactly when Dean was right behind the door.

Seconds after he saw the shadowy footsteps from outside the door came crashing down. Dean charged in blazing, ready to fight before stopping at the sight of Sam dangling limply by his neck. It wasn't long before Dean had Thomas sprawled on his back, and was by Sam's side again. He was shaking Sam, and it wasn't long before Dean had him in a sitting position while he tried to take in even breaths.

'' Everything is the same as before.'' Sam mumbled. '' I remember I came to here, then everything gets all fuzzy.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Then your history lesson begins now Sam.'' Ashley said, giving his arm a firm squeeze once again for reassurance. She hoped that it was helping, but without Sam giving any response back towards it helping she had no clue. '' Just stand your ground.'' Ashley warned.

The memory flowed forth, everything played out as it had before.

The near death strangulation.

Thomas throwing the powder down.

The powder going everywhere around them.

Sam and Dean both falling victim to said powder.

'' So far everything he same?'' Ashley asked.

'' Yeah.'' Sam admitted. '' It's all the same.''

Ashley watched as Thomas began to walk off with Dean over his shoulder. She saw just how hard Sam had been kicked in the ribs, and immediately felt bad for shaking him the way she had before. That must've hurt pretty bad. The image was slightly faded due to Sam have been half asleep at the time, but it changed again.

'' Ashley?''

There was a panicked gasp from her right, and a frantic tug on her arm as she looked up to watch Sam. He was hardly breathing, almost no air making it into his lungs as the images around them both began to swirl and change into something not of this world.

'' Sam? What's the matter Sam?'' Ashley felt his frantic tugs growing stronger against her arm, and she knew that if he didn't stop he was going to get himself hurt. She had to stay in contact with his specter, or else there would be consequences.

'' I have to get out of here.'' Sam said, his voice higher than normal. '' I have to get out of here now.''

'' No, Sam.'' Ashley barely kept her grip tight against the last tug. '' If you let go now, you're going to hurt yourself.'' The images around her began to take shape, and she felt Sam finally stop moving as the image danced before their eyes.

The images weren't consistent at all, but they were clearly of the people that they cared for.

There was a flash of Dean's face first, then followed by another image of him chained to the ceiling struggling to get free.

The image seemed normal at first, but then it changed when a gunshot sounded, followed by a growl, and then blood splatter that coated Deans side. Deans face changed to one of horror as he tried to scream around the gag that was tied around his mouth.

Then there was Thomas. He was smiling sadistically as he patted something standing at his side. The smile grew more as someone shouted in the background, but neither of them could tell who the shout belonged to.

Then the image changed again, showing what looked to be both Ashley, and Sam. They were yelling at something, and they were running as water came up around the image of them. the water grew thicker and thicker, until all they could see was the water growing darker and darker. The only light source was the moon, but soon the moon dissipated as well.

Darkness came over them.

Ashley's grip on Sam fell away as she banished her powers, hurtling herself out of his mind.

 

\---

 

The paper towel was bloodstained as she held it to her nose. Her left hand was shaky as it held the towel in place. Her right hand was preoccupied with the papers that were sitting beside her on the table. Just like in the past, her trick had been a success. The papers were now filled with images of what Sam had seen while at that house, the entire thing. However, what was shocking to her was the fact that those images that they'd seen towards the end of that memory trip were also there. There was a house in one of them, that was beside the river, and through the window there was a shadowy figure that was chained up. The only other image was the one of Sam and herself, which was distorted by the flow of water. She hated to ask Sam why that happened, but if she didn't get some answers soon she was going to force her way into his mind to get them herself.

'' Sam, what the hell happened back there?'' Ashley asked, tossing the roll of paper towels to him as he came out of his bent over position. Blood was dripping from his own nose to, and Ashley bet that his head was pounding the same as hers right about now.

'' It... It was a vision.'' Sam said, tearing off a towel to shove against the bleeding nose. It was quickly stained crimson, and caused him to grab for a second one rather quickly. '' I get visions often.'' Sam said.

'' Why didn't you tell me then?'' Ashley asked.

'' Probably for the same reason you never told either of us about Melissa.'' Ashley froze where she stood, and the look that Sam got from her screamed that he should've kept his mouth shut.

'' Where did you get that name?'' Ashley asked.

'' The demon, he told me about a girl named Melissa Zarola... She, she was your mother? Sister, maybe?'' Sam asked. Ashley fell silent, and looked ready to bawl her eyes out as she bent over slightly to shade them with her bangs.

'' Melissa Zarola. The oldest of the three Zarola children. Followed now by only Thomas, and myself being the youngest.'' Ashley's hands worked their way around her neck, and found the clip holding the pendant around it. She released the clip, and let the pendant fall into her hand. The devils trap stood out in the candle light that mixed with new sunlight. '' This... This was hers, passed down by my mother who died in childbirth with me.'' Ashley said, passing it over to Sam. When in hand, he popped the pendant open, and inside was a beautiful picture of a young blonde. The same blonde from the dream that he'd had the other night.

What caught his eyes however wasn't the picture, but the engraving on it.

_**Nisi Bonum, Malum Expellat.** _

Save the good, banish the evil.

'' It was the last thing she gave me before a hunt took her life when I was fifteen.'' Ashley said. '' Ever since that vamp hunt this has been on me. I always keep it around my neck, as a reminder that I have to carry on what she couldn't.'' She added.

'' Melissa would be proud to see you carrying this.'' Sam said, sliding it back over to her.'' It's just like my brother with his golden pendant I bought for him as a child.''

'' No,'' Ashley commented,'' she knew that I always wanted the pendant even as a child. It was my father who was proud to see me wearing it despite the memories that it brought to me.'' Ashley said, clipping the pendant back around her neck.

'' Your father?''

There was that look again.

This time the look was mixed with pain and pure grief. She must've really loved the man unlike Sam did with his own father.

'' My dad, he uh... he died on a hunt about three years ago.'' Ashley said, running a hand across the engraved devils trap on the front of the pendant. '' It's been so long ago, but the memories still feel fresh in my mind. Like it just happened yesterday.'' She mumbled.

'' Your father died on the hunt that Dean helped you on, didn't he?'' Sam asked. Ashley drew a hand over her eyes, and when she puled it back there was no hiding the moisture on her sleeve, or the redness behind her eyes.

'' Yeah... It was the same hunt.'' She admitted. '' If only the gun hadn't jammed, my father would still be alive today. That monster never would've torn him open like a Christmas present. ''

'' What do you mean?'' Sam asked. Ashley looked up to him with her red eyes. She took in a quick breath to let out a long sigh before she dared to speak again.

'' It was in that warehouse, three years ago...''


	9. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: fluff and angst between a certain older brother and OC.

_'' Are you sure that's the direction that Ashley said he took my dad?''_

_'' Positive. He ran right down that street.''_

_Dean pointed at the street that he'd found Ashley on, and taking the red marker he drew it across the road that he'd seen Ashley show him._

_'' This road leads right down to the warehouse district, so the werewolves must be hiding somewhere in there.'' Dean said, circling the warehouses with the marker._

_'' We have to go and find him.'' Thomas said, backing away from the table. He ran his hands through his messy blonde hair, causing it to stand almost straight up in the front. '' Those werewolves are going to kill him tonight if we don't go after him.'' He added._

_'' He may already be dead son.'' John spoke from across the room. Both boys turned to look at him, watching as he tied off the binding on Ashley's arm tight enough to staunch the bleeding. '' If those werewolves have a pattern like you think they do, you fathers already dead.''_

_'' No he's not.'' Thomas said, anger threading into his voice. '' Dad's not stupid enough to let a pack of werewolves get a hold of him, and kill him without a fight.''_

_'' If he's even conscious.'' Dean said. '' From what Ashley told me, he was out cold when they took him.'' Dean said, looking over to Thomas._

_'' He's right.'' Ashley said, watching as all heads turned towards her. '' Dad was knocked out right in front of me, and when one of the wolves had me pinned he was dragged away.'' Ashley said._

_'' We have to find him.'' Thomas said. '' I'm going back out there.'' Thomas turned towards one of the beds, and grabbed his jacket, and silver loaded gun. '' Like hell am I letting those things rip dad to shreds.'' Thomas said._

_'' Hold up a second, Thomas.'' Dean grabbed Thomas's arm, pulling him back to face the rest of the people in the room. '' You can't go alone. You'll only get yourself killed.'' Dean said._

_'' Or they'll kill my dad.'' Thomas yelled.'' I have to go help him!''_

_'' Do you have a death wish Thomas!?'' The shout was surprising, and all the heads flew towards the only girl in the room. Ashley was sitting up on the bed now, and she was so angry at her brother that if it hadn't been for her arm she would've probably attacked him. '' Thomas, remember what Missy told you. You NEVER go into a hunt alone like this!''  
_

_'' Ashley. We can't let dad get killed like an animal. I'm going after him.'' Thomas said._

_'' NOT ALONE!'' Ashley screamed. '' I won't let you.''_

_'' ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!'' John's voice was hard, and booming. It silenced the bickering siblings, and caught the attention of everyone on the room. '' First off, Ashley's right Thomas. You're not going in alone.'' John said._

_'' Whatever.''_

_'' And secondly, no one's letting your dad die tonight. We will get Luke out of there, if it's the last thing we do.'' John said._

_'' Then we have no time to loose.'' Dean said. '' Let's get going.''_

 

_\---_

 

_The warehouse wasn't a far drive from where they were staying._

_John had made sure that everyone of them had enough silver bullets to pump at least three werewolves full. Choosing to stay smart, and safe, he chose to split the group up into two teams. Thomas and himself went in first, and then Ashley and Dean followed not far behind._

_Ashley took point, for the only reason that she couldn't maneuver enough to shoot from behind. That job was left to Dean, who was carefully guarding her back as they crept down the hall._

_There weren't many rooms left in this half of the warehouse. There was the main room, used for storage, and then a few extra rooms lining the balcony around the top. Their footsteps echoed off the walls, reverberating before merging with the silence that engulfed them.  
_

_The thought of what had happened before was festering in Deans mind. He just couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened back in that alley way. When Ashley's hand was on him, it was like she'd showed him an in home movie. The images were so clear, like he'd been there when they werewolves had taken Luke._

_He hated the idea of pressing the matter again, but he had to know. It was going to eat him alive if he didn't ask._

_'' Ashley... I need to know-''_

_'' Don't Dean. Don't even try to ask about what happened back there.'' Ashley stopped Dean dead in his tracks, turning to face him. There was anger behind her eyes, those deep brown orbs that bore into anyone who dared to defy them. '' What happened back there is to never leave your lips. It's a secret, and that's that.'' Ashley said._

_'' Ashley... Are you a psychic?''_

_That was the nail in the coffin._

_Ashley spun around to face him, and for a moment or two Dean thought she was going to smack him right where he stood._

_'' It's none of your business.''  Ashley spat, venom in her voice as her brown eyes dug into his own. '' What happened to me should be something you don't ever have to worry about in your life. Take my word for it, this **gift** as some might call it is like a curse to me.'' Ashley spoke. Her eyes dropped to the floor, and grew heavy with grief. '' I'm a freak. I'm a grade A freak who doesn't want these powers.'' _

_Dean was shocked. She never even said what she was, but just from that alone he knew that she was some sort of psychic. From what he could recall on psychic's, they came with different power sets, and from the sound of it Ashley could read peoples minds, and show them things._

_Memories..._

_She'd used her powers to show him the memory of her fathers abduction._

_'' Ashley. I don't know what happened to you, or how you've got this **curse,** but I can tell you one thing.'' Dean stepped forward, setting a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking like a leaf at the mere mention of what she was. '' It's a gift. For one reason or another someone wanted you to have those powers, and knowing the way you think, you'd never let that gift be used for evil. You'd die before that happened.'' _

_Ashley's eyes lifted to meet his own, now filled with what looked almost like hope._

_The hope died when it grew to horror, and her gun was raised to rest above Dean's shoulder._

_'' DEAN, DROP!''_

_He couldn't get down fast enough before the werewolf had him in it's grip. With one strong throw Dean was sent in one direction, and his gun was sliding away in the other. He hit a nearby door hard, and felt the handle dig into his back as he slid back down to the cold hard floor. The werewolf crept towards him, growling dangerously as it stepped closer._

_'' Get away from him!'' Ashley shouted. The werewolf showed no signs of stopping, but instead bent down so that it's face was inches away from Dean's. The werewolf growled menacingly in his face, and Dean couldn't help the shiver of disgust that ran through him whne the thing slobbered right on his cheek._

_'' Dean, stay down!'' Ashley shouted. The werewolf turned once again to face her, and had no time to run before gunshots rang out. Dean could only watch as the wolf jerked with the impact of every bullet that hit it, and then he stilled. The wolf went down, and reverted to the form of a normal person, no older than thirty, and buck ass nude._

_'' Nice shot.'' Dean commented, noting how his voice sounded full of pain. Must've been the hit to his ribs when he hit that door handle. They were still hurting._

_'' Are you alright?'' Ashley asked, reaching out to help Dean up. She could already tell by grabbing his hand that he was hurt, but from the looks of it he was pushing through it quite well._

_'' I'm fine.'' Dean said, brushing himself off as he bent over to find his gun._

_'' You took a hard hit, are you-''_

_The sound of gunshots caught both hunters off their guard. Ashley looked to Dean, who sported the same worried look in his eyes as her. They wasted no time in running down the stairs of the balcony, listening closely as more shots rang out in the warehouse._

_What they didn't here was more shots. What they did hear, was a mans scream._

_It wasn't Dean's father, leaving to be one person._

_Ashley screamed herself, and she took of to her right where the scream had come from. Now outside the warehouse, they ran towards the second building, and ran inside without a second thought._

_What they weren't expecting to find was three werewolves hiding inside with three hunters._

_'' Thomas!''_

_'' Ashley! Get dad! NOW!'' Thomas shouted, throwing his head in the direction of their father._

_'' Go!''  Dean shouted, holding his own gun up when one of the wolves turned to them. '' I'll guard you!'' He shouted._

_'' OK!'' Ashley held her gun out, and darted towards the only other person in the room, a wall between her, and the wolf ready to tear at her throat like they had to her arm. Dean was so much taller than her that it scared her to think what they'd do to him if he wasn't quick enough to stop them._

_Ashley forced that sickening thought away, focused on her goal._

_Saving her father._

_There was a loud thud to her left after three loud shots fired off, and it was all she needed to know that her back was clear for the time being._

_'' DAD!'' Her gun clattered to the ground only to be picked back up by Dean. He was still standing close by when Ashley got close enough to her father._

_'' Dad? Can you here me, DAD!?''  Ashley was shaking at the sight of her father hanging motionless. There were multiple injuries littering his body, and he was clearly out cold, but the saving grace was that his chest was moving. That small amount of motion was all she needed to see to know the man was still breathing. '' Dad?''_

_There was no movement for what felt like an eternity. It scared Ashley to think that maybe her father was on his last leg._

_That changed when the man finally stirred._

_'' Dad?''_

_There was a grunt of pain, followed by his eyes opening to stare down at his daughter._

_'' Dad!?''_

_'' Ashley?... What are you?.... I told you not to-''_

_'' Well I did Dad. So did Thomas, so you can suck it up and bear with it.'' Ashley said, pulling a pocket knife from her jacket. The ropes were a breeze to cut through, and she had the man down in less than a minute. Luke wasn't very steady on his legs, so Ashley quickly slung one of his arms over her shoulder. She turned towards where she'd remembered last seeing Dean, noting that he was no longer there. So she looked to where Thomas had been, and saw that Dean was with him, and his own father John._

_'' We've gotta go.'' Ashley said. '' Before those things come back.''_

_'' There's still one left in this building somewhere,'' John said,'' and we only have two working guns at the moment.''_

_'' I'll take point.'' Dean said._

_'' Thomas, go help your father.'' John said. '' We've got to get out now.''_

_Thomas ran over to where they were standing, taking Luke's other arm and throwing it over his shoulder. Thomas was just the perfect height to help carry him._

_They had to go sower tan they'd hoped, realizing that even with them basically carrying Luke, he was still in no condition to travel. Ashley hated how they couldn't move any faster than this, knowing that if anything happened between here, and the car's they'd brought they were basically screwed. As in, they were going to die to the hands of a single werewolf who could go die anytime now._

_Ashley's heart took a leap of hope when the car finally came into view. It was like it was glowing even though it was as dark as night itself. They were so close it was like she could reach out and touch it._

_She probably could've, if something tall and growling hadn't stepped before them._

_The growl was the only warning any of them had before it was on them._

_'' NO!'' The werewolf's strong claws ripped through Thomas and Ashley, sending them in either direction from their father. Thomas slid to a halt beside a trash bin, bood pouring from a wound to his chest that was deeper than it felt or looked. Ashley, however, was thrown against the warehouse wall, blood now streaming from the wound she'd been given earlier. The wound was now much deeper, and she knew there was no way she could afford to avoid getting stitches this time._

_'' DAD!'' Thomas and Ashley turned back to where there father was, and the sight that met their eyes was worse than anything they'd ever faced before._

_True, now the werewolf was down, but not before he'd driven his strong claws right through their fathers chest. Luke now lay motionless on the ground, already dead eyes staring at his daughter with an outstretched hand to both of his children._

_'' No... No, Dad!''_

_'' DADDY!''_

_Ashley's scream rung out louder than anything she'd ever said before, filled with grief she'd kept from everyone her entire life._

 

_\---_

 

 '' By the time Thomas and myself even registered what had happened it was too late. Dad was already dead, and there was no bringing him back.''

Ashley's voice was so full of grief that Sam thought the slightest touch could cause her to shatter into a million pieces. She had literally been through hell and back. She'd lost her mother at child birth, her sister when she was fifteen, her father two years later, and now she was about to loose her brother as well. No one should have to carry that burden on their shoulders. Truth be told, Dean and himself carried their own burdens from their past, and are still gaining new ones everyday, but most if not all of those were like what she was dealing with grief wise.

'' Ashley. I'm sorry for your losses.'' Sam said. Ashley whips at her eyes, her sleeve coming away damp from unshed tears that were now starting to fall.

'' It's been so long, you'd expect that I wouldn't be affected like this.''

'' No. That's not true Ashley.'' Sam said. '' I've lost almost my whole family too. My mother died when I was just a baby, and my father died a little over a year ago, along with my girlfriend. We both felt the same way that you do now about your losses.''

'' Sam, can I ask you a question?'' Ashley asked.

'' Yes.''

'' Have you ever felt hopeless to save your brother from something you know will kill him at a moments notice?'' Ashley asked.

'' Yes I have. Many times in fact.'' Sam admitted. '' There are countless time's that both Dean and I have been worried about the other because of something attacking us.''

'' Would you do anything to save your brother?''

'' I would do what ever I could to save him, and he would do the same.'' Sam said.

'' I see.'' Ashley's eyes slid across the table for a second, and Sam was prepared for another tirade of questions before he noticed her eyes were locked on the photos she'd drawn while on her memory walk.

'' Ashley?''

'' I know this place.'' Ashley pushed the photo of her and Sam aside, and picked up the one that looked like it had a building on it. '' I recognize this building from when I was a child.'' Ashley thrust the picture into Sam's hands, and he spun it around to get a good look at the drawing.

In the drawing stood what looked like an old boathouse. It wasn't very large, maybe the size that would fit two small speedboats. The river was frozen at the edge, indicating that it was winter.

'' I don't understand. Ashley, where is this place?'' Sam asked.

'' It's an old boathouse Thomas and Melissa used to take me to when I was little. We'd go fishing there when dad would take short jobs in state.'' Ashley stood from her chair, running into a nearby room to grab something. When she returned there was a map that fell onto the table beside them. '' It's a drive in this weather, maybe an hour, two at most, but duable.'' She said.

'' Where is this?''

'' It's at a place us locals call valley falls. The boat house it about twenty miles out from the falls, and there aren't any state roads to drive. Just gravel and dirt, which will take it difficult to get there in this weather.'' Ashley said.

'' Then we better get ready, because we don't have time to waste.'' Sam said.

'' You got a plan?''

'' No, but I can come up with one.''

'' Perfect.''


	10. Oh Brother, My Brother

It only took one good slap to wrench Dean out of sleep. What ever Thomas had used on him to knock him out must've been powerful because the sun was already beginning to set outside.

_Were the hell am I?_ Dean thought, eyes flashing around the room for an answer.

'' Hello? Wakey wakey sleepy doo?'' The voice was taunting, but recognizable.

_Oh no._

'' I was starting to wonder when you'd finally wake up.'' Thomas said, laughing as he turned away from Dean. '' Thought you'd be out for the entire thing, but I couldn't just let you sleep through all the fun now could I?''

'' Where the hell am I?'' Dean asked, noting how his voice sounded gruff.

'' Well you see, you're in a place only Ashley and I know of.'' Thomas said. '' Our father built this place as a hideout for us three as kids for when he'd be on short hunting jobs.''

Thomas reached over towards an old desk that sat in the far corner of the room, and found an old bandana wrapped up all pretty.

'' If it's a hideout, then how can you even get inside?'' Dean questioned.

'' The devil's traps have worn down to nothing but dust, and it's a simple thing to move by flicking a rag around.'' Thomas said. '' It's amazing what time can do to things.''

Dean's eyes flew around the room. There was someone that was missing.

There was himself, hanging there from the ceiling, then there was Thomas right in front of him. Someone was dangling out of the corner of his eye, but it wasn't who Dean thought it was.

The person was Carl, and from the looks of it he was in a lot of pain.

Now that left Dean with only one question.

Where the hell was Sam?

'' Where's my brother?'' Dean asked, anger creeping into his voice.

'' Oh, you mean little Sammy?'' Thomas asked, a sarcastic laugh rolling off the tip of his tongue. '' Well, you see he's not here with us.''

'' What do you mean? What the hell did you do to my brother!?'' Dean demanded.

'' By now he must be with Thomas's sister. Ashley would've found him if he hadn't gone to her anyways.'' Thomas laughed as he unraveled the bandana, and held it out as he stepped forward to Dean.

He fought against the grip that held the thing to his mouth, but in his current situation it wasn't any good. Thomas was able to gag him with little effort.

The gag was tight, cutting into his lips like a knife.

'' There we go. No harm done.'' Thomas said. '' Now I can go on without you interrupting.'' He added.

Dean tried to yell around the gag, but all that came out was a muffled grunt.

'' Can't even speak.'' Thomas muttered, laughing the entire time as he turned around to where Carl was hanging. '' Just like this fellow.''

Dean turned to the best of his ability's to see Carl, and was shocked at what he saw. Carl was torn apart, his entire chest cavity just hollowed out like a bread bowl. The sight made Dean nauseous, and if it hadn't been for the gag he probably would've been sick right there.

It also made Dean realize that there was something coating his side that he hadn't felt a moment earlier. It was already starting to dry, but the warm slick feeling it gave to his clothing was the only proof he needed to know it was blood.

'' He wouldn't shut up, so I sicked my trap on him about two... maybe three hours ago.''

_Trap? What trap?_

There was a low growl that filled the air. It was almost so quiet that Dean barely heard it himself. Thomas seemed to register the presence of the creature that had growled, and turned downwards to face the thing now at his feet.

'' Hello boy. Miss me?'' Thomas muttered, patting the invisible head of the creature at his feet. 

_WTF?_

'' What's the matter Dean? Never heard of a hell hound before?'' Thomas asked, standing from where he was petting the creature.

'' I can assure you, he's not our for you..... well, at least now that is.'' Thomas said. He crept towards Dean, getting close enough that he could smell the strong scent of sulfur coming off of him. Thomas got right up next to Dean's ear, and whispered something that made Dean's blood run cold.

'' This beast is for that little slut of a sister, and your brother.''

The rage that ran through Dean's veins would've been enough to send any man out to kill this demon. Dean lunged forward the best he could in his current situation, far enough that Thomas was forced back a few feet.

Thomas simply laughed at the idea that he had a chance like this, and he simply laughed.

'' Nice try, but it'll take more than that to get me now.'' Thoma said, turning towards the door. '' I'll see you when those two are dead on the floor, Dean.''

Thomas walked right out of the place, smile across his face as Dean tried to scream around the gag.

In his eyes, he'd already won the fight.

 

\---

 

 The road was paved with ice when they finally pulled out from her house.

Sam has already made several mental notes to remind Dean to get new tires after this job is done.

'' Which way to valley falls?'' Sam asked.

'' Take the turn at the light up there, then follow that road until I say to.'' Ashley said, holding the flashlight with one hand, and the map with her other. Even though she'd lived here her whole life, she never thought to remember the path to get to the boat house. So now was one of those times that a good old map came in handy.

'' Look's like the storm's starting to knock out the power.'' Sam said, barreling right through the light which was blinking yellow through the snowy haze.

'' Good thing we left when we did then.'' Ashley mumbled.

The drive was hard. It seemed no matter what Sam tried he couldn't keep traction on the road. It was a sheet of ice under the snow that was starting to pile up around them. There were no tire tracks to follow, no set roads, nor lines to make sure they were even on a road. It was just snow, and trees on either side of them.

Neither one of them spoke a word aside from getting directions. Sam had to stay focused on the road, and Ashley had to focus on the map. If one was off they had to rely on the other like a team.

It was back and forth like that for a good two hours, before they ran into a problem.

The wheel's of the impala began to spin out. Sam couldn't get them under control.

'' Sam?''

'' Shit! Not good!'' He yelled, slamming on the brakes as they neared the edge of what he thought was the road. The tires spun for another good thirty seconds or so, then the car straightened itself out, and kept creeping down the road.

The relieved sighs that escaped from the hunters was filled with hidden panic at the near death ride.

'' That was close.'' Ashley mumbled.

'' You think?'' Sam asked, attention on the dim headlights in the winter snow. '' How much further is this place?''

'' Only two more miles. At the speed you're taking this I'd say about five minutes.'' Ashley said, choosing to shut the flashlight off, and slide it into her pocket.

'' Great.'' Sam mumbled.

 

\---

 

The sound of the impala's engine was non-mistakable when it rode right up tot he boat house. Dean knew that sound anywhere, and he knew exactly what it meant.

Sam and Ashley were there, and they were about to die.

Panic filled his mind, and Dean began to fight desperately against the ropes that held him up. He had go get free, he had to warn them of what was coming. That hell hound was going to rip his brother to shreds, and he'd be forced to watch as Thomas let it do his dirty work.

His panic spiked when they door flew open.

 

\---

 

Ashley threw the door open on her side when she saw something moving around in the window of the boat house. Even through all that grime that had built up through the years, she could still make out that silhouette that hung from the ceiling.

'' Sam, come on.'' Ashley said, stashing her hunting knife along with her gun inside her belt. Sam wasted no time in stashing his own gun, and wrenching a lock pick from his pocket as they approached they door. He was glad to have the thing in hand, for the door was locked when Ashley tried to wrench it open.

'' Stand back.'' Sam said, bending down to get a good look at the lock. Ashley watched impatiently as Sam worked at the lock, worried about what they were going to find inside.

It didn't take more than thirty seconds for Sam to have the door standing open.

'' We're in.'' Sam said, pushing the door open, and he isn't even on his feet before he notices that somethings wrong. The door bounces off the wall, and Sam's eyes lock on the form of his older brother staring back at him. There's panic buried in his eyes, and if it hadn't been for the gag Sam bet Dean would be yelling for him to run.

'' Dean, what the hell happened to you?'' Sam finally pushed past the strange feeling he was getting, walking straight up to Dean with his pocket knife in hand. Ashley walked up beside him, her face blanching at something he can't see around Dean. The blood splatter should've been a clue as to what it was, for when Sam shifted around Dean to cut at the rope he saw why his brother was coated in crimson.

Carl's lifeless body was hanging beside him. His chest hollowed out leaving nothing behind, and filling the air with the horrible scent of iron. Sam's stomach took a dangerous lurch at the smell, and the sight, but he pushed past it to cut Dean down.

'' Sam, we've gotta hurry.'' Ashley said, alarm moving into her voice.

'' Why, what's the matter?'' Sam asked, sawing at the rope to free Dean's right hand.

'' Something's in here with us,'' she said, slowly pulling her gun from her belt,'' and it's not friendly.''

When Dean's hand was free he wrenched the gag from his mouth, and grabbed his brother's shoulder.

'' Sam, you've gotta get out of here!'' Dean said, the same alarm from Ashley's voice present in his own.

'' Why, Dean?''

The growl from behind him was the only warning.

'' HELL HOUND!''

Ashley had her gun poised, and fired of two shots as the hell hounds jaws clenched around Sam's jacket tail. He was pulled down, but that was the extent. The salt shots sent the creature reeling long enough for Sam to get back up, and finish cutting Dean down.

'' Where did it go?'' Dean asked, ripping the rest of the rope off of himself.

'' It's invisible, I have no clue.'' Ashley said, taking her knife, and tossing it towards Dean.

'' Why the hell is a hell hound here?'' Sam asked, looking over to Dean.

'' Thomas brought it here. He said he it was for a trap.'' Dean said.

'' Put this on the knife.'' Sam said, tossing a flask towards Dean. '' It's holy water. Got a better chance.'' Sam added.

Dean would have to thank his brother for his quick thinking, because the hound was back, and it was right behind him.

Dean felt the hit before he ever saw it.

The hell hounds claws ripped at his side, cutting into cloth and skin as he went down.

'' Dean!'' Sam spun around, gun trained on where he thought the hound was, and he didn't hesitate in putting three rounds into the beast.

The beast growled darkly, turning towards Ashley and himself.

'' I think you just pissed it off Sam.'' Ashley said, her own gun trained on the area with four distinct paws in the dust.

'' No kidding.'' Sam mumbled, reaching for the other flask of holy water in his pocket. The hound growled darkly, and lunged as Sam's hand wrapped around the cold metal. As he wrenched the thing from his pocket he fired off another round, and then flung the water into the hounds face.

This time the hound didn't stand down.

The hound went straight for him.

'' Sam!'' Dean and Ashley saw him go down, and then there was the sound of tearing as the hounds claws tore right up his right sleeve.

Ashley shot the hound, praying that the salt round didn't hurt Sam to much as the spray hit him. The hound was off of him, and heading for her.

'' Ashley, DROP!'' Ashley pressed herself to the ground, rolling towards Sam as more gunfire shot out. The hound was finally injured to a point that it couldn't come back at them. It gave off one final howl, and then leaped through a nearby window, shattering it. The glass rained down into the room, showering them in glass shards.

It was now quiet, but not all was well.

Dean's side was sliced open, as well as Sam's arm, and they still had to find Thomas.

'' Sam... Sammy, talk to me.'' Dean said, pressing a hand to his side. When he pulled it back it was covered in crimson, and there was more starting to run down his side. Maybe the hound didn't get him as bad as he thought.

'' Dean... It got my pretty good.'' Sam said, voice filled with pain as he shifted to try and sit up.

'' Hold on Sam. You're bleeding pretty badly.'' Ashley was sitting up now, easing Sam back down when she saw the way the blood began to gush from the deepest of the cuts right on his shoulder. '' Shit... This isn't good.'' She mumbled.

'' Tourniquet... Tie it off before he bleeds out.'' Dean said, trying to sit up without his own wound ripping further open. He was able to get up, but it took him at least a few minutes before he could even try to move towards where Ashley and Sam were.

Sam was trying to help Ashley the best he could by putting pressure on the wound, but it wasn't helping. He was still bleeding out, and it wasn't stopping.

'' Shit.... OK, Sam, this is going to hurt.'' Ashley tore her jacket off, shivering as the cold rushed right through her flannel. Sam moved his arm as best as he could, letting her slide the jacket up underneath. Knowing that he'd rather bite something other than his tongue, he took the collar of his jacket and slipped it between his teeth.

'' Dean, put something on your own wound.'' Ashley said, pulling at the sleeves on the jacket to get it at the right angle to tie off Sam's arm. '' We don't need you bleeding out too.'' She said.

'' I'll be fine.'' Dean said, looking down to his side. The wound wasn't too deep, but it was still bleeding enough to cause worry. That hound definitely wanted them dead first. 

'' Watch my back then. Thomas will be back when he see's his trap's been sprung.'' Ashley said, finally pulling the make shift tourniquet tight around Sam's arm. Dean can't hide the flinch that runs through him at the sound of Sam's scream. It would save his life in the end, but the pain had to be unbearable.

'' Hold on Sam. I'm almost done.'' Ashley said, taking the sleeves, and tying them tightly together to hold the jacket in place. Pained whimpers were passing Sam's lips with every sharp breath he took. Ashley looked over the wound again, and was quite happy with what she'd found. The bleeding was slowing down, maybe enough to clot and hold till he could get proper medical attention.

'' OK.... That should hold.'' Ashley said, turning towards where Dean was sitting. '' Your turn now pretty boy.'' Ashley said, now moving to rip off her flannel, but an outstretched hand from Dean told her to keep it on.

'' Use mine.'' Dean said, removing his own jacket to get to his warn flannel underneath. '' The thing's old anyways.''

Ashley took the warn clothing, and with very little effort was able to tear it into two sections. She folded one up neatly, and motioned for Dean to hold it to his wound. He did so, feeling the sting like a hot knife through butter. There was no hiding the curses as they flowed past his lips, and Ashley bit her tongue to keep herself from yelling to keep his mouth shut. Taking the other section of flannel shirt, she tied it around his abdomen, keeping pressure on the folded half to hold it against his side.

'' That should hold... For now that is.'' Ashley said.

'' We need to get back to your place. Get patched up before these can get worse.'' Dean said.

'' Dean, you know that's not a choice.'' Sam said.

'' Your brothers right, Dean. With those injuries, you need to see an actual doctor.'' Ashley said.

'' We can handle it ourselves.'' Dean said, trying to stand up, but found the pain unbearable.

'' No you can't. I'm taking you both to the hospital.'' Ashley said.

'' I don't think so.''

The smell of sulfur could over power the smell of iron from their blood any day.

'' None of you are leaving this room. Not now, not ever.''

Ashley spun around to gaze up at the familiar face. He was right over top of her, staring down with those similar brown eyes that the entire Zarola family bore.

'' Thomas.''

'' Your friends are going to die Ashley. Then it's your turn.''


	11. Salvation

'' I will force you to watch as your friends die.'' Thomas said. '' Then it's your turn Ashley.''

'' You set that hell hound on them you demon.'' Ashley said, taking her gun, and focusing it on Thomas. '' You tried to kill them both.''

'' I still can. I just have to do it myself this time.'' Thomas said, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows against the cold winter air.

'' I won't let you lay another hand on my brother.'' Dean said, standing at a slow pace. Ashley could see his hand still pressed to his side, but it soon fell away to pull the gun from the floor.

'' It's not my fault he's such an easy target. What with his height and all.'' Thomas laughed, earning a glare from the eldest Winchester.

'' Hey. This fight is between you and me.'' Ashley said. '' They don't need to die.''

'' But they've already gotten involved.'' Thomas said, crossing his arms over his chest. '' Whether you like the thought of it, or not, they're going to die. Their blood's going to be on your hands for bringing them into your problems.''

'' Shut up you DEMON!''

'' Ashley, don't!''

Ashley is flying at the demon before either of the brothers can stop her. Thomas breaks out in a huge grin, and When Ashley's within an arms length of him, his hands shoot out. Without even touching a single one of them, he is able to force them all back.

Ashley is sent flying through the air, hitting the remnants of the broken window as she's thrown outside. Dean was thrown against the far wall along with Sam, who was already trying to get back up.

'' It was fun playing with you two, but my work must be finished.'' Thomas said, turning on his heels to find the door. He's already walking through before Either one of them can reach him.

'' Sam. Stay here.'' Dean said, hand pressed to his side as he ran at the door with his gun in hand.

'' Like hell are you going out there alone.'' Sam said.

'' Just trust me.'' Dean said. '' Someone has to _stay behind._ ''

There was a look behind those eyes, and Sam read it like an open book.

'' Take this then.'' Sam threw the last flask of holy water to Dean, who slipped it into his pocket for safe keeping.

'' I'll try to get him back inside.'' Dean said, turning without another word to run out the door.

 

\---

 

The docks weren't very long, meaning that Thomas was already working his way towards the end.

Dean couldn't see for shit in the blurring snow that was falling, and it wasn't helping any that there wasn't a single light for him to use.

'' You just don't get it do you?'' He heard Thomas say, followed by a cry of pain. Ashley had to be in trouble, but he couldn't even see where she was. He just hoped that he wasn't walking straight to the edge of the dock, because Dean really didn't want to eat a face full of ice water in this weather.

'' You're not my brother. You'll never be my brother.'' Ashley said, pain in her voice. '' Thomas would never say these things.''

'' But you see, deep down he would.'' Thomas said. '' Deep down your brother's just like me. A killing machine waiting to be released.''

'' Aren't we all?'' Ashley mumbled. '' We're hunters for crying out loud. We kill beasts, and demons. Just like yourself.''

'' And now the tables are turning.''

Dean could tell the voices were getting closer, or he was getting closer to them. 

When he could get a clear look, Dean could easily make out their silhouettes in this weather. It was blurry, but he could see them right in front of him.

'' Let's go take an ice bath, shall we?''

'' NO!''

Dean heard a loud splash, and felt the water splash up onto the docks to wet the bottom of his pants leg. It was the only clue he needed to know they'd both gone under.

'' Ashley!'' Dean walked as far as he could before his foot met nothing but air. He looked down, watching as the water seemed to churn and bubble from what ever was going on underneath.

'' Ashley!'' Dean dropped the gun, knowing it would do no good under water. He didn't bother to pull off his jacket, voting to keep it on. Dean looked down again, hoping that Ashley was close enough to the surface that he could just reach in and pull her out.

That was a big mistake.

The next thing Dean knew someone was shouting his name as he went crashing into the icy water.

It was way to cold. It was like a million... no a trillion tiny needles were stabbing his body all over. It was hard to think, and his chest grew so tight that he could barely hold the small amount of air that he'd been able to suck in.

He was able to breach the surface for a second, still facing the dock were someone was standing.

'' Dean!'' The voice was clearly Sam's, and it was full of panic.

'' Sam! Find Ashley!'' Dean yelled, before he felt a tub on his leg, and he was going back under. This time however, he had a full breath in his lungs, and he could move without his entire body freezing up on him.

Looking down through the haze of water, he could see that it was Thomas who had a hold of his leg. There was someone in his other hand, and it didn't take more than a mere second to see that it was Ashley. Thomas had her in a head lock, and she was still kicking. However, her motions were growing sluggish, and she was slowly growing still.

She looked up towards Dean, her brown eyes locking with his, and Dean could see the fear that was buried deep inside those dark pools. Her eyes flicked away from his, and eyed something that was behind him as something plunged down into the water. Dean struggled to turn to see who it was, but already had a good idea that it was Sam.

There were times that he did enjoy his brother not listening, but there were also times that he should listen. Because now he can hear something thrashing around as it tried to reach them.

Dean felt a second strong tug that he couldn't pull against, and he was pulled down right to eye level with Thomas. The grin on his face was one of victory as his hand wrapped around Dean's neck. Dean gripped the hand, pulling it enough that it couldn't tighten around his neck. Ashley had fallen limp in his other hand, and was starting to drift towards the bottom of the river as she fell free of his grip.

Dean's other hand shot out to grab her, but was stopped by a strong grip pinning it to his side. Thomas makes a face, and tsk's while air bubbles pass his lips.

Something flies past Dean's head, and Thomas was sent reeling from it. The grip on his neck and arm let go, and Thomas threw himself back in the water. Dean spun around, his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, to see that Sam was there, gun poised in his bad arm while Ashley was held up in the other. Sam motioned to the surface with the gun, blood from his wound starting to mix into the water as he began to kick to the surface. Dean followed suit, grabbing Ashley's other arm to help get both of them out. Dean could bet a whole lot of money that bis side was mixing blood in the water the same way that Sam's wound was, but he forced that thought back as his hand breached the surface.

Pushing himself the rest of the way through, he took in a huge breath of air, accidentally swallowing a large amount of water in the process. Sam came up next beside him, awkwardly balancing Ashley against him as he tried to reach out for the docks.

'' You alright Dean?'' Sam asked, watching his brother as he kicked for the dock.

'' Worry about yourself Sam.'' Dean said, grabbing the edge of the docks to pull himself up. The snow was still coming down hard, and was coating Dean's now spiky wet hair like a blanket. '' Give her here.'' Dean said, holding a hand out for Sam to give Ashley over. He did so without argument, letting Dean grab her limp body out of his arms, and pull her up onto the docks. She hit the snowy dock, splayed out like a doll as her body took a lurch. Dean watched carefully as Ashley shot up, water flying out of her mouth as her body tried to expel all the liquid from her lungs.

'' Easy there tiger. Take it easy.'' Dean said, turning away to get Sam out of the water. His hands were starting to feel numb in the cold. It actually hurt for him to grab his brothers hand to pull him free.

'' We're going to get hypothermia.'' Sam said, teeth chattering as he sat back on the dock, snow already sticking to him like a magnet.

'' Where's Thomas?'' Ashley practically begged. '' Where did my brother go?''

'' I didn't see where he went.'' Sam said through chattering teeth. '' I shot at him, then he was gone. I don't even know it I hit him.''

'' Get inside.'' Dean said. '' He'll be back.'' Dean said, pulling Them to their feet. Ashley ran for the door, wrenching it open as fast as she could with her numbing hands. Dean and Sam ran after her, or speed walked, towards the door.

'' Did you get the thing set?'' Dean asked, looking over to Sam as he turned to close the door behind them.

'' If I hadn't I wouldn't have been there to save your asses.'' Sam said. Dean grinned at his brother, and turned to close the door.

He wasn't expecting to see Thomas already there.

Thomas pushed Dean back with a wide grin on his face, watching as Dean flew back towards the far wall.

'' Dean!'' Ashley and Sam turned to face Dean, and the would've run if they didn't feel like they were glued to where they stood.

'' We can't have you running away any more now can we?'' Thoma said, stepping into the room. It only took two steps, and then the grin was replaced by confusion. The grin was now on Sam's face, and a small laugh passed his lips.

'' Well, neither can you.'' Sam said.

Thomas slowly looked up towards the ceiling, and howled in anger when he saw the bloodied devils trap painted there.

'' We had to get you to stay put somehow, and it was just to easy to put there.'' Sam said, now able to move. He went straight over to Dean, pulling his brother back to his feet.

'' You see. We had to get you somewhere where you couldn't get away.'' Dean said. '' So I had Sammy here stay, and put that up just for this moment.''

'' You bastards.'' Thomas growled, his eyes flaring black.

'' So. You gonna tell us just why you want me dead?'' Ashley asked, stepping forward to face her brother. '' I know I'd like to know, because it's not every day a demon's got one hunter in particular on their hit list''

'' Like you actually care.'' The demon spat, letting Thomas's actual eyes return.'' You just want brother dearest to return.'' The demon laughed. '' Well it's not happening any time soon. So get used to having me around.''

'' I will free him.'' Ashley said. '' There are ways to banish you.'' She mumbled.

'' An exorcism?'' Thomas asked, eyeing all of them with an incredulous look. '' Like that will work.'' He laughed.

'' Wanna bet?'' Dean asked. Dean looks over to Sam, who's opened their dad's old journal on the only desk in the room. Sam begins to chant the demon exorcism, speaking the latin fluently like he had almost his whole life.

'' You're going down. One way or another.'' Dean said, watching for any change in Thomas's stance as Sam chanted.

'' You really think that's going to work?'' Thomas asked. '' That little spell won't do a thing to me. Besides,'' Thomas began to roll up his sleeve,'' I'd rather not loose such a lovely toy like him.''

Thomas held his arm out for all three of them to see, and the curse that passes Dean's lips at the sight of it is unmistakable.

'' Stop Sam.'' Dean said.

'' What?''

'' It's a binding link.'' Dean said, pointing to Thomas's arm. Right there sat something that looked like a Q with a few other markings in it. '' It's the same spell that Meg used on you not long ago.'' Dean said, a shiver running through his body at the memory of what Meg had done to Sam. Sam shut the journal, remembering that there was only one way to get that demon out of Thomas now.

They had to destroy the link.

'' You son of a bitch.'' Ashley muttered, watching as Thomas rolled his sleeve back up. '' You've locked yourself inside my brothers body.'' She mumbled.

'' I have.'' He said. '' So why don't you try to get me out?''

'' Oh, I will.'' Ashley said.

'' Ashley. You need to think this through first.'' Dean said.

'' Thomas is in there!'' Ashley yelled. '' I'm going to save him.''

'' Ashley.''

'' Let my brother go you son of a bitch!'' Ashley screamed, stepping into the circle and slapping Thomas. His head whipped to the side, grinning maliciously as he looked back. 

'' Oh. This toy isn't going away just yet.'' It was the only warning Ashley had before she was in his grasp. The next thing she knew she was on the ceiling, the devils trap wiped away by her own clothing as she fell to the ground.

'' Ashley!''

Sam and Dean ran forward, ready to pin Thomas down to burn the binding link away. Thomas was however quicker than them. With one flick of his hand Sam was sent flying on one direction, and Dean in the other.

'' Looks like the fun's come back.'' Thomas said, turning to where Ashley had fallen. '' Now I can finish you off.'' Thomas bent down to grab Ashley, but felt his movements freeze as something rung out in the boat house.

'' NISI BONUM, MALUM EXPELLAT!''

Thomas backed away from Ashley at those words, watching as she stood from the ground.

'' No.''

'' Save the good, banish the evil.'' She mumbled. '' NISI BONUM, MALUM EXPELLAT!'' She yelled.

'' Stop!'' Thomas shrieked, his eyes flashing black.

'' NO! NISI BONUM, MALUM EXPELLAT!''

'' STOP!''

'' NOW!''

Dean was behind Thomas now, holding him down while he tried to get free.

'' Stay with me Thomas!'' Ashley said. '' Free him!''

'' Sam!'' With lighter in hand, Sam ran forward, flicking the lighter on as he pulled Thomas's sleeve away from the link.

'' Get off of me!'' Thomas yelled, throwing his head back to hit Dean. He succeeded, hitting him right in the nose and throwing him off. Now with at least one free arm, he reached out, and wrapped his hand around Sam's throat.

'' NISI BONUM, MALUM EXPELLAT!'' Ashley screamed.

Sam couldn't breath, but he already knew he'd won. The flame was right on the link, and the link was burning away. It took only a few more seconds, and then the link was nothing but a third degree burn.

'' NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' The grip on his throat let up, and Sam fell back. He looked back up to Thomas, watching as his head threw back, and expelled the black smoke form the demon's took once forced out of their host.

'' Thomas!''

Thomas screamed as the demon finally left his body, and the smoke ran wild around the room. Once expelled, Thomas fell flat on his back, and the smoke was flying around the room. It wanted a new host, but all of them were protected. Ashley had her devils trap pendant, and both he and Dean had their warding tattoos on their chests. The demon had nowhere to go, so it flew right out the window. Ashley watched as it left, the black smoke disappearing into the snowy night.

'' Thomas?'' Ashley's eyes flew back to her brother, watching for any movement. He made no move to stand, or sit up, but she did hear a groan of pain.

'' Thomas!?'' Ashley rushed past Sam, falling beside her brother to pull his head into her lap. '' Thomas? Say something to me? Please, Thomas?''

Sam stood on shaky legs, his head starting to feel fuzzy. He'd lost to much blood, and was suffering from hypothermia no doubt.

'' Ashley?'' The voice was weak, but it was him.

'' Oh Thomas.'' Ashley felt tears of joy leap to her eyes, and they fell onto her brothers face as she brushed his bright blonde hair out of his face. '' Are you OK Thomas?'' She asked.

'' My leg....... I think it's broken.'' He said.

'' It'll be OK.'' Ashley said, brushing more hair aside. It was staring to ice over like hers from the cold. They really had to get out of there.

'' Dean?'' Sam tried to walk over to his brother, but his legs were so shaky now that he only made it a few steps before falling again. Dean made no move to look up, but at just a glance you could see the slow rise and fall of his chest. He was knocked out cold.

'' Ashley?... Who is that?'' Thomas asked, trying to look over to see Sam and Dean.

'' You remember Dean?'' She said. '' That's his brother, Sam.'' She said. '' They helped me to find you. They helped me to save you.... You're safe now.... You're safe.''


	12. Goodbye's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done. I hope that you've enjoyed reading my story. I know that I had a lot of fun writing this for you to read. If you have anything to say please put a comment down. Please no flames or hates. I hope that you've enjoyed.

It was almost three days before the Winchesters were allowed to leave the hospital.

When they'd arrived early that morning the doctors literally thought all of them had been mugged, and left for dead in the snow. Luckily that story was able to pass with just a little tweaking to what had actually happened that night, and no one questioned it. Thomas had been whizzed off immediately to have his leg reset, and a stab wound that Ashley hadn't seen before treated. Ashley was rushed off to have treatment for hypothermia, as well as the Winchesters after having their own wounds looked at.

Dean was given the diagnosis of a slight concussion, telling them that that his was no funny business towards the end of it all. He had plenty of stitches put into his side, and was under strict orders to get a weeks rest for them to heal properly.

Sam wasn't too bad. He had lost a lot of blood, and was given a transfusion when he arrived. Aside from that he just needed stitches and a sling to keep stress off the worst of the stitches for them to heal.

Meanwhile Thomas had a broken leg, and knee, forcing him to stay off his feet for at least a month if not longer for it to heal. As well as a stab wound to his side that if it had been any deeper would've required surgery. and he had a full blown concussion, and was to stay in the hospital for a few days before being released.

After about three days the doctors deemed Sam and Dean OK to leave themselves. Of course, they weren't going to leave with out saying their goodbyes to the siblings they'd just reunited.

When they reached the room that Ashley and Thomas were staying in, Dean knocked on the door. It didn't even take a few seconds for someone to answer. Ashley was standing there, for once letting her dark brown hair down from pigtails or a ponytail. She was dressed in blue jeans, and a hoodie that had a blue and gold bee on it. Sam couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up at the sight of it, remembering how she'd talked about the huge high school rivalry in this town. She must've chosen the bee side.

'' Sam, Dean.'' Ashley smiled at them, stepping aside to let the brother in.

'' We wanted to stop by and see how you two were doing.'' Dean said, stepping inside.

'' Thomas. There are some people here to say hi.'' Ashley said, turning towards the bed closest to the window. Ashley ran over to the bed, throwing the curtains around it back to reveal her brother to them.

Thomas wasn't looking as sharp as he had before. There was heavy bruising under his eyes from the many fights he'd been in. There was a large blue sling running up his leg, which was suspended in the air by a sling hanging on the ceiling. His side was all bandaged up, and there was wrapping around his head from a wound to his forehead that had been covered up by his hair previously.

'' Dean.'' Thomas mumbled, recognizing his face from three years ago. His face however grows into one of confusion when he sees Sam. '' I don't think I've met you before.''

'' You haven't.'' Sam said, stepping forward. '' I'm Sam Winchester. Dean's younger brother.'' Sam held out his good hand to shake Thomas's, and he took his hand in a firm hand shake.

'' Yes. Dean's told me about you before, I've just never seen you face to face.'' Thomas said.

'' You don't remember before?'' Dean questioned.

'' No. I don't remember anything during the time that demon was inside of me. My memories a clean slate for the past two weeks.'' Thomas said.

'' You don't? How come you do-'' Sam never finished what he's saying before he sees Ashley waving her hand to stop him.

_Smooth move there._ Sam thought.

'' I don't get it either,but I'm not going to question it.'' Thomas said, hand reaching out to pat his sisters arm. '' I'd rather not like to remember what that demon did to her.''

'' Yeah. That's probably a good idea.'' Dean said, wincing as he turned to find a chair. His side was killing him, and he couldn't take his meds for at least another three hours.

Thomas watched him as he sat in the chair, noting how Dean's hand hovered around his side. His eyes then slid towards Sam, eyeing the sling holding up his injured arm, and the heavy bruising around his neck.

'' I'm sorry.'' He mumbled, looking away from the brothers to glare at his own hands.

'' Sorry? Sorry for what?'' Dean asked.

'' I hurt you both. It's my fault you're both injured.'' Thomas said, gaze growing darker as he gripped his hands into tight fists.

'' Thomas.''

'' It's not your fault man.'' Dean said.

'' That demon did this to us. Not you.'' Sam said.

'' But it's my fault that the thing got to me.'' Thomas said. '' It threatened to kill Ashley unless I let him in, and then I was toast. There was no going back.''

 '' Thomas. Stop blaming yourself. There was no way you could've known what it was going to do.'' Ashley said. Thomas turned to speak, but Ashley cut him off again. '' And before you even think to say that because you're a hunter you should've known, remember that even the best of us are grabbed the the supernatural.'' Ashley said.

'' She's right.'' Dean said. '' This one's been got twice, or maybe more in the last two years.'' Dean said, jerking a thumb in Sam's direction. There's no hiding the annoyance in Sam's face at the mention of those times.

'' I still feel so guilty.'' Thomas said.

'' Well don't.'' Dean said. '' Because your sister needs you now. So stand up and be the big brother she's been hunting for.''

'' An Ashley.'' Sam said. '' She'll be there for you when you need her to like younger siblings are.''

The look on Thomas's face is one of thanks, and surprise. There's no hiding the smile that creeps over his face as he looks over to Ashley. Ashley is right there, smiling back at him as she takes one of his hands into her own.

'' They're right Thomas. We have to be there for each other. That's what siblings are for. Otherwise I never would've been able to save you.'' She said. squeezing his hand tightly in her own.

'' Ashley.''

Thomas found tears in his eyes as he held her hand close to his forehead, taking in a deep breath to hold in the cries that wanted out. Ashley watched with tears in her own eyes, glancing from her brother to Sam and Dean.

'' Thank you.'' Thomas said. He took Ashley's hand from his forehead, and looked directly at the brothers. '' Thank you so much. You've brought me back to my sister, and you protected her with your lives when _he_ wanted her dead. I can never thank you enough.''

'' There's no need for thanks.'' Dean said.

'' It's all a part of the job.'' Sam says. '' We save those in trouble, and we hunt the demons behind those doors.''

'' Well, I thank you for everything.'' Thomas said.

'' Now take good care of your sister, because if that thing comes back we may not be close enough to help.'' Dean said.

'' I know.'' Thomas said.

'' Take care.''

 

\---

 

_The funeral wasn't any more special than it had been for Melissa, or for their mother in fact. The wood was pilled high around Luke's body, covering the sheet that lay over the bloody corpse that used to be her father. Thomas has sprinkled salt on him already, and Ashley held the lighter fluid, and matches. It only took her a moment to have the body ready for burning._

_'' It's time Ashley.'' John said, making sure that no one was going to see them._

_'' I know.'' She said, grief filling her voice. Thomas stood on one side of her, hand gripping her own tightly for reassurance._

_'' Ashley.'' Dean stepped up next to her, hoping to give some sort of comfort even if she wouldn't accept it.'' You can do it.'' He said._

_'' It's hard.'' She said. '' I can't burn my own father.'' She said, tears slipping from her eyes._

_'' I know. I know it's hard.'' Dean said. He reached down to her hand, taking the matches from her to light one. Once lit, the flame dancing in the darkness, he placed it in her hand. '' You can do this Ashley. For your father.''_

_'' Dean.'' Ashley didn't fight his touch. She never tried to get away from it. She let Dean lead her hand close enough to the wood, and with a flick of her wrist the match landed in the middle of the pile. There was enough lighter fluid on it that the pile went up in flames quick. The smell was sickening to her, and she had to cover her face to forget the smell of her fathers burning body. '' Goodbye, father.''_

_Ashley lost it then. Her body shook as tears and screams of agony tore through her. Thomas was by her side, holding his sister close as she cried into his chest. Dean could do nothing but watch, a sickening feeling falling over him as he backed up to stand beside his father._

_'' You did good Dean.'' John said._

_'' Why does it feel like I've just burned someone I love. I never knew Luke.'' Dean said._

_'' Because you've made a bond with Ashley. One that won't last just one night.'' John said. '' Cherish that bond Dean. Because one day it ay just save either your life, or hers.''_

_'' I see.'' Dean looked back over to Ashley, who was crying into Thomas's chest still. It reminded him of when Sam would be that upset when they were younger. The way that he would come running when he was scared, or just upset, and Dean would be there to calm him down. An older brother to soothe the younger sibling. That was a bond that would never break for himself and Sam, and it wasn't breaking anytime soon for Ashley or Thomas._

_It wasn't until the flames turned to ash that anyone dared to make a move to leave._

_'' What are we going to do now?'' Ashley asked, eyeing Thomas to her right._

_'' We'll go home... Take some time off, and see where we go from there.'' Thomas said, going back to their own car right next to the impala._

_'' Listen. You two.'' John said._

_'' Yeah.''_

_'' If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to give us a call.'' John said. '' You know the number.'' He added._

_'' Right.'' Thomas said, reaching out to shake Johns hand.'' Thanks for helping us on the hunt.''_

_'' No problem.'' He said, shaking Thomas's hand gratefully. John turned to shake Ashley's hand, and gave her a reassuring smile at the week grip she had on his own hand. '' Hang in their champ.'' He said, turning towards the car. '' Dean. Let's go.'' John said.  
_

_'' Hold on dad.'' Dean said, walking over to where Thomas is._

_'' Dean?''_

_'' Thomas. You need to be there for her now.'' Dean said. '' She's just lost someone she loves, and now she needs you.''_

_'' I know. It's going to be tough for a while.'' He said, sighing deeply as he glanced over at Ashley. She was just staring off into space, not even looking at them. '' She's the same as when Melissa died.'' Thomas said._

_'' Melissa?''_

_'' Our older sister... She was killed by a vamp about three years ago.''  Thomas said. '' It was hard on both of us, loosing an older sister.''_

_'' I can't imagine how you feel.'' Dean said._

_'' Of course you can't.'' Thomas muttered. '' You're the oldest.''_

_'' Just try to help her. I've seen what can happen if you don't help a sibling through grief.'' Dean said. '' It's not a pretty sight.''_

_'' I will.'' Thomas said, climbing into his side of the car.''  You think you could say something to her?'' Thomas asked._

_'' I can try.'' He said, walking around the car to get to Ashley. She never even looked up when he got to her, she just stared at the remnants of ash from Luke's funeral._

_'' I never wanted to burn my father.'' Ashley said, finally turning to face Dean when he stepped up behind her._

_'' No one ever does.'' Dean said, setting a hand on her shoulder._

_'' What.... What am I going to do now?'' Ashley asked, looking up to Dean with puffy red eyes. Her dark brown orbs were filled with sorrow, and loss._

_'' Honestly, I don't know.'' Dean said. '' I was only four when I lost my mother, and the only way I got past it was hanging on to what I had left.'' Dean said._

_'' What was that?'' Ashley asked._

_'' Well there's my father, and then there's my little brother Sam.'' Dean said. '' My advise. Hang on to your brother. Hang on to everything you've got left, and don't let go.'' Dean said._

_'' It's going to be hard.'' Ashley said. '' Thomas is all I have left.'' She said._

_'' I know he's all you've got, but you have to hold on to him.'' Dean said._

_'' I'll try.''_

_'' At ta girl.'' Dean said, patting her shoulder. '' And Ashley.''_

_'' Yeah?''_

_'' Like my dad already said. If you need anything. Even if it's in the next few years, please just call us.'' Dean said._

_'' I will.'' Ashley turned away from Dean, facing the car. '' And next time,'' Ashley turned to look up at Dean,'' I'd like to meet this younger brother of yours.'' She said, smiling slightly._

_'' I will try to bring him along.'' Dean said._

_'' Dean?''_

_'' Yeah?''_

_'' It was nice to meet you. Take care.''_

_'' No you take care.'' Dean said, turning to head back to the impala._

_It looked like Ashley was going to be OK._

 

_\---_

 

 

'' You think they'll be OK?'' Sam asked, following Dean towards the impala.

'' I think so.'' Dean said, pulling the keys from his pocket to open the door. '' Besides, look how far we've gotten with each other. Those two will be fine.'' He added.

'' I hope so.'' Sam turns to open his own door, but is stopped when he hears a shout from behind. The brothers turn towards the shout, and they see Ashley bounding towards them with something in hand.

'' Sam, Dean!'' She shouted, panting as she came to a stop in front of them.

'' What's the matter?'' Dean asked.

'' You left this in there.'' Ashley said, holding up John's journal. Dean's eyes widened in shock at the sight of it, wondering how it was they almost left that behind. '' I think it got mixed in with Thomas's stuff.'' She said, handing it over to Dean's outstretched hand.

'' Thanks.'' Dean said.

'' Also.''

'' What's the matter?''

'' I was wondering,'' Ashley said,'' How come the demon didn't get either of you when it left Thomas?'' She asked.

'' Well. It's probably because of these bad boys.'' Dean undid the top button of his flannel, and puled down the collar of his shirt to reveal the demon warding tattoo that both he and Sam had on their chests.

'' Wow.'' Ashley muttered. '' Do they really work.''

'' Yeah. They work.'' Sam said.

'' Where did you get the seal?'' She asked.

'' Bobby gave these charms to us. Knowing our luck we'd loose them sooner or later, so we had them tattooed on so we'd always have them.'' Dean said.

'' You think... You think I could get a sketch of the circle? If Thomas wants to stay safe after what happened, I'd like for him to have something like that.'' Ashley said.

'' Here. Just take this.'' Sam reached into his pocket for a moment, and when he puled it out he tossed a piece of metal no bigger than a quarter towards Ashley. She caught it in mid air, and rolled the piece of metal around in her palm. '' It has the symbol and everything. You just need to get it tattooed on yourself.''

'' Thank you.'' Ashley said, sliding the thing into her pocket for safe keeping. '' Oh, and before I forget.'' Ashley pulled out her cellphone, and held it out to the two brothers. '' If you wouldn't mind so we can stay in touch, put your numbers in my cell.'' She said.

'' No problem.'' Dean said, taking her phone first. Once both cell numbers were in, he handed it back to her. '' We already have your number. Or at least I do.'' Dean said.

'' I see.'' Ashley slid the phone into her pocket once more, and sighed briefly as she held out a hand. '' Well, it was nice seeing you guys. I bet you have other places to be.'' Ashley said.

'' It was nice to see you again after so long.'' Dean said, shaking Ashley's hand first. When he pulled away Ashley walked right up to Sam, holding her hand out for him.

'' It was nice to meet you Sam. I hope that things work out for you in the end.'' Ashley said.

'' Same to you.'' Sam said, shaking her hand.

Ashley finally turned away from them, giving a quick wave behind her as she ran back into the hospital to find Thomas.

'' She really grows on you after awhile.'' Dean said.

'' Yep. She really does.''

Sam couldn't shake the feeling that she knew about something that was coming for him. Maybe she was involved in what ever was causing him these visions, and she just wasn't telling him. What ever the case, he knew that she had his back just like his brother, and the other hunters who helped him along the way.

'' Let's get going Sammy. The road awaits.'' Dean said, climbing into the drivers side of the car.

'' It's Sam, jerk.''

'' Bitch.''

There was no hiding the smile on their faces as the engine started. The impala pulled out onto the road, driving over the salt lines left from the heavy snow storm as they moved towards the highway. Next stop, where ever the road took them.


End file.
